Alter Ego
by Dame Lylith
Summary: Au début, c'était juste une question d'ego. Mais après, c'est devenu tellement plus que ça…
1. Chapter 1

**Alter Ego**

 _« Au début, c'était juste une question d'égo. Mais après, c'est devenu tellement plus que ça… »_

 _Crossover Harry Potter x Hunger Games. UA. Rating T._

 _Disclaimer : je ne possède rien sauf l'histoire._

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

 **[POV omniscient]**

La fin des vacances se faisait sentir. Dans quelques jours, Poudlard, le lycée le plus perdu au fin fond de l'Ecosse, reprendrait vie. Les étudiants se promèneraient de nouveau dans ses larges couloirs de pierres froides et dans les allées verdoyantes de ses parcs. Les internes reviendraient remplir les dortoirs et les veillées sous la couette à la lumière des smartphones, pour terminer les devoirs de mathématiques du professeur Rogue, recommenceraient. Peut-être que les premiers soirs, les petits qui font leur entrée au collège couineront sous leurs draps, mais rapidement, il n'y aura plus que le silence glacial, brisé parfois par les pas du concierge, monsieur Rusard, accompagné de la vieille chatte, surnommée Miss Teigne par les élèves.

Harry Potter souleva le couvercle de son épaisse malle en bois pour attraper un livre ayant l'apparence d'un vieux grimoire. Il s'agissait en vérité d'un album photo qu'il remplissait régulièrement avec des photos de son quotidien, de ses amis. Juste derrière la couverture, la photo en noir et blanc d'un nourrisson encadré par ses deux parents qui souriaient largement. Cette photo représentait Harry avec ses deux parents, Lily et James Potter. Malheureusement, il ne les avait jamais connus puisqu'ils étaient tragiquement morts dans un accident de la route alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit bébé. De ce funeste jour, il ne gardait pour souvenir qu'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Élevé par son oncle et sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance formidable. Harcelé par son cousin, humilié par son oncle et employé comme esclave par sa tante, intégré Poudlard avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Le pensionnat, le plus loin possible de l'établissement privé qui accueillait son cousin, avait été une véritable libération. Il avait quitté Londres seul, en train, un de ces sales matins où l'on ne distingue rien à part la pluie et le brouillard, juste avec sa malle et sans jamais se retourner. A la différence de ses camarades, Harry passait l'été et les vacances au pensionnat. Il s'ennuyait parfois, mais jamais lorsque son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, lui proposait de venir passer quelques jours chez lui.

Ron Weasley était le sixième fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley, des gens pauvres mais d'une générosité sans pareil. Ils avaient depuis toujours considéré Harry comme leur septième fils et celui-ci leur en était profondément reconnaissant. Ron avait aussi une petite sœur, Ginny, d'à peine un an de moins que lui. Mais le fait d'avoir grandi avec six frères tous aussi intrépides les uns que les autres, lui avait forgé un sacré caractère. Alors Harry évitait soigneusement de l'embêter s'il ne voulait pas passer un sale quart d'heure. La particularité de la famille Weasley était qu'ils avaient tous les cheveux roux. Mais non pas un classique roux irlandais, avec des tons tirant parfois vers le rouge. Un véritable roux flamboyant qui donnait parfois l'illusion à Ron d'avoir les cheveux orange carotte. Un peu gauche, Ron manquait parfois terriblement de tact avec les filles, en particulier avec Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie et aussi celle de Harry.

Hermione Granger était née à Paris. Elle avait ensuite grandi à Londres et un beau jour ses parents ont décidé de laisser tomber leur cabinet de dentiste pour monter une exploitation agricole entièrement biologique au milieu de l'Ecosse. Du coup, la jeune fille était arrivée au début de la dernière année du collège. A l'époque, elle avait quelques rondeurs et surtout une touffe de cheveux complètement ingérable, qui se dressait sur sa tête à la moindre goutte de pluie. Mais, malgré son apparence pas très avantageuse, elle s'était révélé être d'une intelligence remarquable et être une amie hors pair. Une autre des particularités d'Hermione était qu'elle venait à Poudlard en vélo tous les jours. Hormis quelques élèves qui venaient en voiture, amenés par leur famille, tous prenaient le bus et arrivaient joyeusement vers huit heure moins le quart devant les vieilles grilles en fer forgé. Mais pas Hermione. Elle était là, dès sept heures trente tapantes, tous les matins et courrait presque jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour réviser pour la centième fois, un cours qu'elle connaissait par cœur avant même de l'avoir étudié en cours. Mais Harry l'appréciait pour ça. Elle lui faisait un planning de révision, diablement efficace si le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés le suivait scrupuleusement, et le conseillait lorsqu'il était en difficulté avec un autre de ses camarades. A vrai dire, Hermione les conseillait, lui et Ron, pour tous ce qu'il devait faire.

Cependant, il fallait mieux éviter d'aborder le sujet Draco Malefoy avec Hermione, sous peine de la faire entrer dans une colère sourde. En effet, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, le jeune aristocrate s'était fait une joie de lui rendre la vie impossible : elle était devenue son souffre-douleur. Si au début cela l'avait énormément affectée, aujourd'hui elle n'y faisait même plus attention et les piques du blond avaient le même goût de lassitude. Du coup, elle se contentait de ne pas répondre, de ramasser les affaires quand il les faisait tomber ou bien de s'essuyer quand il lui envoyait « par accident » un seau d'eau froide sur la tête lorsqu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. Harry, et encore plus Ron, ne cessaient de provoquer le garçon blond pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop malin pour les affronter ouvertement.

Draco Malefoy était l'unique héritier de la dynastie Malefoy, une puissance famille londonienne, réputée pour sa chaîne d'usines de sidérurgie haut de gamme, qui exportait dans le monde entier. Il était arrivé à Poudlard lors d'un hiver au milieu du collège. Il n'était alors qu'un gamin capricieux qui hurlait qu'il ne voulait pas rester ici alors que son père tentait de le faire sortir de la grosse berline rutilante qui s'était garée dans la cour. Les premiers temps avaient été difficile pour Draco qui ne supportait pas la vie en groupe imposée par le pensionnat. Puis, il s'était petit à petit lié d'amitié avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, deux garçons discrets que ni Harry ni Ron ne connaissaient bien. Et au fil des années, il s'était révélé être un redoutable tortionnaire et faisait payer à quiconque qui se mettait en travers de sa route, la punition infligée par son père des années auparavant. C'est comme cela qu'il avait de Hermione sa victime préférée. La jeune fille avait eu le malheur de s'asseoir à la table préférée de Draco à la bibliothèque. Et depuis, elle en subissait toujours les conséquences.

* * *

Harry soupira. Il se redressa sur son lit, s'étira, puis le leva pour aller s'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain commune. Ses épais cheveux sombres partaient dans tous les sens et prenaient un malin plaisir à glisser devant ses yeux. Ses épaules larges lui donnaient une carrure d'athlète même si le reste de son corps demeurait obstinément frêle malgré de nombreuses heures d'exercices. Quelques poils se battaient sur son menton tandis que quelques imperfections dues à l'acné avaient élu domicile sur son front. Se grattant machinalement le nombril, le garçon aux yeux verts retourna s'allonger sur son lit et attrapa pensivement son vieux téléphone à clapet. Il avait deux messages non lus : un de Ron qui prenait un peu de ses nouvelles et un autre d'Hermione qui lui annonçait qu'elle était rentrée de France cet après-midi et qu'elle restait à Londres pour la fin de la semaine.

Il se rassit sur son lit, enfila un jean troué, un sweat noir à capuche et ses vieilles converses rouge, usées jusqu'à la semelle. Il se glissa ensuite dans le couloir du dortoir avant de descendre l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au hall de l'école. Il se précipita ensuite dehors, longea le grand parc jusqu'à se retrouver près du lac. Harry aimait aller là-bas quand il avait un coup de mou. A vrai dire le message d'Hermione lui avait fait un peu de peine, il aurait aimé que son amie revienne directement chez elle pour passer lui rendre visite avant de retourner en cours. Juste histoire de couper de son quotidien dans l'école déserte.

Hermione comprenait Harry mieux que quiconque. C'était à la fois sa meilleure amie mais aussi sa sœur et sa confidente. Elle écoutait tout, elle comprenait tout et elle savait mieux que personne ce qu'il fallait faire et quand il fallait le faire pour réconforter le garçon aux lunettes rondes.

* * *

Ce matin-là, c'est la cloche qui tira Harry de son sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, le garçon sauta de son lit avec énergie et courut presque sous la douche. Un vif jet d'eau froide le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne se plonge en entier dessous. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il courrait déjà vers Ron Weasley qui était assis sur un banc en compagnie de Neville Londubat et de Seamus Finnigan, deux étudiants qu'Harry jugeaient sympathique. Il était d'ailleurs assis à côté de Neville en sciences de la vie et de la terre, classe dans laquelle le garçon rondouillard se révélait être très doué.

Immédiatement, le roux fut sur ses pieds et serra vigoureusement son meilleur ami contre lui en lui administrant une grande claque dans le dos.

_ Ron ! s'exclama Harry en reprenant son souffle. Comme tu as grandi vieille branche !

En effet, le garçon avait encore grandi de plus de cinq bons centimètres, atteignant ainsi presque le mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

_ Et toi cet été ? pas trop long quand même ? dit-il en rejetant ses cheveux mi- long vers l'arrière.

_ Bof, dit le brun en haussant les épaules. Il n'aurait pas fallu que ça s'éternise de trop. Tu as vu Hermione en arrivant ?

_ Non, mais je crois l'avoir aperçu avec Ginny tout à l'heure…

C'est à cet instant précis que Draco Malefoy fit son entrée dans la cour de Poudlard, encadré de ses deux fidèles acolytes de toujours : Blaise Zabini, un grand afro-américain à l'ossature imposante, et Théodore Nott, un petit brun à lunettes, aux airs intellectuels. Draco demeurait fidèle à lui-même : la peau pâle, presque diurne, un corps mince, aux accents squelettiques, de fins cheveux blonds comme les blés, retombant harmonieusement sur son front et des vêtements hors de prix, faussement abimés dans un style faussement négligé parfaitement travaillé. Il alluma une cigarette roulée qu'il avait gardé glissée derrière son oreille.

Lorsqu'il avait débarqué à Poudlard, Draco Malefoy s'était distingué par les belles cigarettes blondes qu'il fumait. Mais, devant le prix de ces merveilles, il avait dû apprendre à se les rouler lui-même, comme les gens du coin. En effet, dans la campagne écossaise, il coutait terriblement cher d'acheter des cigarettes toutes faites, alors que pour à peine une livre, on pouvait avoir de quoi se confectionner un paquet entier. Du coup, il avait pris l'habitude de faire comme les locaux. Il en fumait parfois tellement que le bout de ses ongles avait déjà commencé à jaunir.

Une autre de ses particularités les plus marquantes était qu'il adorait provoquer des bagarres et flageoler verbalement ses camarades, mais qu'il ne se battait jamais. En cinq ans, il ne s'était jamais ni pris un coup, ni fait prendre en train de se battre. A vrai dire, Blaise Zabini s'en occupait pour lui. L'amitié entre les deux garçons étaient très spéciale puisqu'il devenait assez facile de voir que Draco provoquait les bagarres dans lesquels l'afro-américain se retrouvait impliqué. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Zabini avait fini à l'infirmerie, la lèvre en sang ou l'arcade ouverte. Mais, il s'entendait très bien avec le blond malgré tout. Il fallait croire qu'être son garde du corps lui plaisait.

Avec Théodore Nott, c'était différent. Plus étrange et peut être un peu plus malsain puisque Nott était l'exemple type du garçon que pourrait fréquenter Hermione Granger. Petit, habile, fin, délicat, très intelligent, voire même légèrement orgueilleux. Il avait de grands yeux bleus dissimulés derrière de larges lunettes rectangulaires à la monture brun sombre, façon bois noueux. Il passait énormément de temps à lire d'épais livres que la moitié du genre humain trouvaient ennuyeux et incompréhensibles. Le reste du temps, il se promenait autour du lac, allait à la bibliothèque ou bien restait avec Blaise et Draco. Il y a deux ans de ça, Harry Potter avait même cru à une relation amoureuse entre lui et Hermione, après qu'ils les aient surpris en train de glousser ensemble à la bibliothèque, planqué derrière un rayon un peu sombre. La jeune fille avait nié en bloc mais Harry en aurait mis sa main au feu. Cependant, dans le doute, il n'avait rien dévoilé de l'histoire à Ron.

Ce dernier aurait été furieux et profondément blessé. Le problème de Ron, c'était qu'il demeurait profondément amoureux d'Hermione depuis des années alors que cette dernière ne lui avait jamais adressé, ne serait-ce qu'un regard, autre qu'amical. Pour Hermione, Ron était comme Harry, c'est-à-dire comme son frère. Et le fait de vivre un amour à sens unique était difficile à vivre pour le jeune homme. Outre le fait qu'il n'était pas très habile avec les mots et la vie en société, il demeurait aussi dépourvu d'une culture qui lui aurait bien sauvé la mise à plusieurs reprises. Mais Harry ne l'avait pas choisi pour ça. Amis depuis l'entrée au collège, ils avaient trouvé l'un en l'autre un camarade fidèle avec lequel accomplir les quatre cents coups et passer de longues heures nocturnes à la lumière d'une lampe de poche à rattraper les devoirs non faits.

* * *

La cloche de huit heures moins cinq retentit vivement. Les élèves se hâtèrent progressivement vers leurs salles de cours respectives. Ce jour-là, Harry, Ron et Hermione commençaient par un cours de sciences physiques. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en classe, Harry remarqua que Hermione était déjà assise sur sa chaise, au premier rang sous la fenêtre. Cependant, ses cheveux attachés en natte dans son dos semblaient humides, son mascara avait légèrement coulé sous ses yeux, son baume à lèvres semblait également avoir pris une teinte rouge plus vif que d'habitude. L'encolure de son débardeur blanc apparaissait légèrement transparente, comme si elle avait pris un seau d'eau sur la tête.

_ est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Harry tandis que Ron se laissait tomber sur la chaise juste à ses côtés.

_oui, ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-elle en souriant.

_Malefoy ? l'interrogea alors le brun.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le professeur Gobeplanche entra alors dans la salle accompagnée de Minerva MacGonagall, la directrice et d'un garçon qui semblait avoir leur âge.

_ Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! aboya le professeur en tirant furieusement sur sa blouse blanche de laboratoire. La directrice souhaiterait faire une annonce.

_ Merci Helena, dit la vieille femme sans adresser un regard à sa collègue. Les terminales, voici un nouveau camarade de classe. Il s'appelle Cato Hardravers et vient de Londres. Faites-lui un bon accueil et faites également en sorte qu'il se sente bien à Poudlard. Ah oui aussi : soyez sages cette année et tenez-vous tranquilles ! N'oubliez pas que vous présentez votre diplôme à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Son regard glissa vers Harry et Ron mais survola aussi Draco et Blaise. Sans ajouter un mot, elle quitta la pièce en claquant volontairement la porte derrière elle. Le nouvel élève regarda la salle sans un sourire. Harry le fixa pensivement et l'instant suivant, il parut s'éveiller et sursauta sur sa chaise, poussant Ron du coup.

_C'est quoi ton problème mon gars ? demanda le roux en plaisantant.

_Regarde ! lui dit Harry en pointant le nouveau venu du doigt. Tu ne trouves pas…

_ Oh si c'est vrai tu as raison !

A cet instant précis, Harry ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus… que ce garçon vienne d'adresser un clin d'œil complice à Hermione Granger ou bien que ce garçon soit la copie conforme de Draco Malefoy.

Et encore, à ce moment-là, tout était encore sous contrôle, car en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour le dire, cela allait complètement devenir le bordel…

* * *

 **Tada ! Chapitre terminé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce premier chapitre vous plait-il ? Voulez-vous lire la suite ? Que va-t-il se passer selon vous ?**

 **Alors oui je sais, j'avais complètement disparu de la circulation, j'étais comme un fantôme, sans inspiration et sans talent. Sauf que d'un coup, ça m'a réveillée une nuit et je me suis souvenue que j'étais capable de le faire, d'écrire... Alors voici ce que j'ai fais : j'ai écris, tout, n'importe quoi et de cette soudaine inspiration ont émergés deux histoire : celle-ci et une autre, que vous découvrirez plus tard.**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui me le demanderont : non je ne reprendrai pas et je ne modifierais pas l'épilogue minable que je vous ai sorti pour Rêve, Cours, Espère. Pourquoi ? Parce que désormais c'est trop loin de moi et je ne me sens plus capable de me réapproprier les personnages et l'histoire comme j'avais pu le faire avant.**

 **Si vous me suivez déjà à cette époque et que vous êtes restés abonnés à moi pendant tout ce temps, félicitations, merci d'avoir cru à mon retour et de m'avoir attendue. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette histoire.**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review avant de partir :)**

 **A bientôt ! Je dirais même à dans quinze jours pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alter Ego**

 _Disclamer : je ne possède rien sauf l'histoire._

 _Merci pour toutes vos alertes et vos mises en favoris._

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Une semaine avait filé depuis l'arrivée de Cato Hardravers. Toute l'école avait remarqué son apparence très semblable à celle de Malefoy à qui l'on demandait même parfois s'ils étaient frères ou cousins germain. Ce dernier répondait toujours de façon agacée, disant que non, il n'avait strictement rien en commun avec ce type sorti de nulle part. Hormis la couleur des yeux, grise pour Malefoy et bleue pour Cato, les deux garçons se ressemblaient trait pour trait. On pouvait éventuellement voir une carrure plus imposante chez le nouveau venu mais rien de très flagrant.

Depuis l'arrivée de Cato à Poudlard, Hermione paraissait aux anges : elle avait révélé aux garçons quelques jours plus tôt, que la ferme en face de celle de ses parents venait d'être acheté par un riche couple londonien et que ce couple s'avérait être les parents de Cato. Le blond faisait tous les jours le trajet avec elle en bicyclette mais elle assurait n'avoir jamais parlé avec lui puisqu'il demeurait légèrement taciturne.

La vie à Poudlard avait repris son train-train quotidien. Toutes les heures, les sonneries retentissaient les unes après les autres et un ballet d'élèves se hâtait d'une classe à l'autre. Cato s'était retrouvé dans la classe de Malefoy, Neville et Ron tandis que Harry et Hermione était dans l'autre terminale avec Théodore et Blaise.

Ce jour-là Harry et Hermione se prélassaient sur un banc en attendant leur prochain cours ou du moins Harry se prélassait pendant que Hermione prenait de l'avance sur le programme d'histoire-géographie. Tout à coup, la sonnerie de la récréation se fit entendre. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Gallion », la cour était remplie de tous les côtés par des élèves. Ron et Neville se frayèrent difficilement un passage jusqu'à leurs amis.

_ vous ne savez pas quoi, commença Ron d'un ton excité.

_ Non, nous ne pouvais pas savoir Ronald, vu que nous n'étions pas avec vous, siffla Hermione avec un sourire fatigué.

_ Et bah Malefoy et le nouveau se sont engueulés !

Harry eut un rire gêné. Neville se racla la gorge en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione qui ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Ron semblait tout heureux de sa petite nouvelle mais il perdit patience voyant que personne ne semblait aussi heureux que lui.

_ Je vois aller parler à Théodore, lança Hermione. Je te retrouve en histoire, Harry.

Elle se leva, ferma son livre d'un coup sec et s'enfonça au milieu de la foule sans se retourner.

* * *

L'amitié entre Théodore et Hermione pouvait sembler très étrange, mais pas pour eux. Ils avaient cette espèce de relation, d'amitié, qui ne semblait valable que dans la bibliothèque. En dehors, ils faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas et ne s'adressaient jamais un sourire ou un signe de tête en public. L'instinct de la fille aux yeux bruns l'avait guidée jusqu'au cœur de la bibliothèque où la responsable, madame Pince, l'avait accueillie avec un de ses très rares sourires. Se glissant entre les tables les plus éloignées elle tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'elle cherchait.

_ Théo ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en gardant une voix basse. Je te cherchais justement.

_ Ah ? fit l'intéressé en se redressant sur sa chaise. A quel sujet ?

_ Ron m'épuise. Il est très gentil mais possède les mêmes goûts et passions qu'un enfant de cinq ans !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de le laisser tomber pour venir avec Blaise et moi…

_Mais vous n'aimez pas spécialement Harry et personnellement, je reste le souffre-douleur de Malefoy. Donc je suis navrée mais nous resterons amis de la bibliothèque Théo.

_ Je t'avouerai que oui, je ne porte pas Potter dans mon cœur, mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment pris le temps de nous connaître. Puis Blaise est un sportif, un peu comme lui, ils pourraient bien s'entendre.

_ et pour Malefoy le difficile ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à son tour en face du garçon. Tu proposes quoi ?

_ Draco a d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment, dit-il en lâchant un sourire amusé.

_ Comment ça ? le questionna-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

_ Je pense qu'il ne s'entend pas trop avec Cato Hardravers, tu sais, le nouveau. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Juste je sais qu'ils se sont un peu accrochés l'autre jour au gymnase. Cato a reproché à Draco sa passivité, ce qui était selon lui, la cause de la défaite de leur équipe. Tu connais un peu Draco, tu te doutes qu'il l'a mal pris. Mais à mon avis, c'est juste une question d'égo tu vois. Ils font les beaux, ils se toisent, se provoquent un peu, mais je pense qu'ils finiront par devenir amis.

_ Tu crois ? lui demanda Hermione. A mon avis, ils ne sont pas prêts de devenir de bons camarades…

_ Ah ! vous êtes là ! s'écria Harry en interrompant brusquement la conversation. Dépêchez-vous, le cours de Binns va commencer.

Les deux amis se levèrent et emboitèrent le pas au brun qui sorti de la bibliothèque en courant presque, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de la part de la bibliothécaire.

* * *

_ Aller Neville, vient piquer une tête ! s'exclama Ron en recrachant une grande gerbe d'eau. Elle est super bonne !

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, si jamais Rusard se pointe et nous voit, nous allons ramasser une retenue.

_ ne soit pas rabat-joie ! cria alors Seamus Finnigan, un irlandais au regard joueur. Rusard est trop occupé à laver le couloir pour venir vérifier que personne ne se baigne dans le lac noir.

_ bon d'accord j'arrive, soupira Neville en retirant son pull. Attention les yeux !

De grands éclats de rires accompagnèrent son arrivée dans l'eau et bientôt les trois garçons jouaient paisiblement sans se soucier du monde alentour.

Au loin, caché à l'ombre des arbres, Draco Malefoy observait les trois amis s'ébattre comme de jeunes chiens fous tout en ruminant de son côté. Ne pas être dans la même classe que Blaise et Théo s'avérait être une horreur pour le blond. Surtout que depuis une semaine, il ne cessait de se quereller avec Cato Hardravers. Enfin « se quereller » était un bien grand mot, mais disons que le garçon blond aux yeux bleus aimait bien se moquer de son camarade et bouleverser les petites habitudes de chacun. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui énervait Draco s'était que l'on bouleverse ses habitudes. Par exemple, hier encore, en cours de sciences de la vie et de la terre, le professeur Chourave avait mis Cato à côté de lui, pour qu'ils collaborent sur le projet des molécules d'ADN. Jusque-là tout semblait normal, sauf que Draco s'asseyait toujours du côté droit de la paillasse, pour pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre, et lambiner. Or, Cato s'était assis à droite. Draco lui avait alors « poliment » demandé d'échanger de place, ce à quoi l'autre garçon lui avait dit non. Un non froid, mesquin, les yeux dans les yeux, même un non provocateur. Le professeur Chourave avait alors demandé à tout le monde de se mettre au travail et l'héritier de l'empire Malefoy n'avait pas eu l'occasion de répliquer. Il s'était donc assis à gauche et avait commencé son exercice. Néanmoins, un autre problème était apparu : Cato était gaucher. Et ça, ça avait vraiment énervé Draco : pourquoi s'asseoir du côté droit si on écrit de la main gauche, à part pour ennuyer son camarade, c'est-à-dire lui. Du coup, il était énervé. Et tous les jours, ce nouveau venu trouvait un nouveau moyen d'ennuyer le garçon aux yeux gris.

Ressassant sa haine, il n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient de lui.

_ Bah alors p'tite tête, on boude ? s'exclama Cato en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme et en le serrant par l'épaule. Faut pas rester seul comme ça à te cacher du soleil. Tu vas finir par devenir transparent !

_ Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils…

_ Bien sûr que si tu en as besoin p'tite tête ! s'écria le perturbateur. Déjà, si tu avais un minimum de jugeote, tu irais toi aussi te baigner avec les autres de la classe là en bas…

_ D'une, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une retenue et de deux, ne m'appelle plus jamais « p'tite tête », siffla Draco d'un ton menaçant en se redressant à la façon d'un serpent prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

_ Comme tu veux gamin, soupira Cato en haussant les épaules. Mais pourquoi t'es tout seul au juste ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ou quoi ?

_ Blaise et Théo sont dans l'autre terminale avec Potter et Granger. Du coup je suis seul avec ces imbéciles.

_ Granger ? Comme dans Hermione Granger ?

_ Oui, pourquoi tu connais déjà cette fille insupportable ? le questionna Draco en posant pour la première fois les yeux sur lui.

_ Bah, mes parents ont acheté la ferme en face de celle où elle vit. Du coup, on fait le trajet ensemble tous les matins, mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup…

_ C'est une vraie pipelette pourtant, enfin c'est ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir les années passées… De toute façon je ne peux pas l'encadrer.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Je trouve qu'elle a l'air plus gentille que le bouledogue qui s'accroche à toi en cours de langues avec Rogue.

_ Pansy ? Elle n'est pas très intelligente mais au moins elle est jolie.

_ ça y est j'y suis ! tu n'aimes pas Hermione Granger parce qu'elle plus intelligente que toi. Complexe d'infériorité classique. Tu étais amoureux d'elle et elle ne t'a jamais adressé un regard.

_ Tu n'y es pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, soupira Malefoy en commençant à rouler une cigarette. Déjà pour commencer, Granger est une horrible Miss Je Sais Tout. En plus de ça, elle traîne avec ces idiots, continua-t-il en désignant les garçons qui se baignaient toujours, et avec Potter.

_ Je l'ai vu discuter joyeusement avec ce brun à lunettes ce matin, ils sortaient de la bibliothèque et ils avaient l'air très proches. Par contre je ne connais pas son nom…

_ C'est Nott. Théodore Nott. C'est mon ami.

_ Bah si lui l'aime bien, pourquoi pas toi ? Je sais qu'on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde, mais de là à la maudire comme tu le fais, lui fit remarquer Cato. C'est un peu extrême tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Non. Pour couronner le tout elle n'est même pas jolie… Ses cheveux sont indomptables, sa poitrine est minuscule et ses hanches sont inexistantes. On dira presque un garçon.

_ Quelle cruauté envers cette personne du beau sexe… Attends, tu roules les clopes toi-même ? tu ne peux pas t'en acheter un paquet ?

_ Je n'ai pas assez d'argent de poche, mon père m'a collé ici pour me punir. Du coup si je veux fumer mon quota, je dois rouler moi-même, lui expliqua le blond en allumant péniblement sa clope artisanale.

_ Moi je n'ai pas ce problème, annonça fièrement Cato en extirpant de la poche de son jean en paquet de cigarettes mentholées flambant neuf.

Il en sortit une, l'alluma et commença à jouer avec les volutes de fumée qui s'extirpaient de son nez et de sa bouche. Draco le fixait comme hypnotisé par la fumée à l'odeur si particulière. Le blond aux yeux bleus parut s'en apercevoir mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, lui aussi connaissait le manque lorsqu'il n'avait pas son demi-paquet quotidien.

_ T'en veux une ? lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant le paquet ouvert.

Draco cligna des yeux frénétiquement avant de bondir brusquement sur ses pieds.

_ Non c'est bon je te remercie, dit-il d'une voix sèche dans laquelle on pouvait sentir une légère trace d'angoisse.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, courant presque, comme si mettre de la distance entre Cato et lui semblait le seul objectif de sa vie.

_ C'est dingue que tu sois accro comme ça et que tu ne t'en rendes même pas compte ! lui cria-t-il alors que le garçon aux yeux gris courrait vers l'école. Ta merde ne te fait plus rien !

Sans même ralentir, Draco se jeta dans les toilettes et s'enferma à double tour après avoir chassé un petit collégien qui se lavait tranquillement les mains.

_ Putain, souffla-t-il en s'adossant à la porte des toilettes.

Sa veine tambourinait sur son front et le contraste entre la chaleur extérieure et l'air frais des sanitaires lui faisait presque tourner la tête. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à toute allure. Et Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. S'il s'était lâchement enfui, il n'avait désormais qu'une hâte : retourner voir le nouveau et lui expliquer qu'ici, c'était lui qui faisait la loi. Il se releva péniblement, sortit précautionneusement des toilettes et s'appuya sur le lavabo en face du miroir. Relevant la tête, il observa l'image que la glace sale et poussiéreuse lui renvoyait : celle d'un garçon aux traits fins, aux cheveux presque trop longs, légèrement ébouriffés qui lui donnait un air faussement mystérieux. Ses épaules étaient larges et son corps demeurait fin et sec mais musclé. Il plongea soudainement dans ses yeux sombres, se laissant irrésistiblement emporté par le tourbillon qu'il voyait à l'intérieur. Alors, il sentit tout son corps se dérober sous lui, comme s'il tombait dans les pommes. Il serra brusquement les paupières et compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le sol ne dansait plus sous ses pieds. Il se redressa et ne put retenir un cri d'effroi : dans le miroir, ses yeux était aussi clair que de l'eau.

Paniqué, le blond recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Il s'adossa au mur en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il reprit lentement ses esprits, sa respiration se calma et il s'avança de nouveau pour se regarder dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient de leur couleur habituelle.

* * *

_ Tu ne trouves pas que Draco était bizarre tout à l'heure ? demanda Blaise à Théodore pendant qu'il regardait l'école se vider peu à peu de ses étudiants.

_ Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Théo, distrait par le sourire d'Hermione qui agitait la main en sa direction avant d'enfourcher son vélo et de quitter Poudlard, son sac bandoulière battant sur son flanc gauche.

_ Théo, arrête de regarder Granger comme ça mon pote. Je vais bientôt finir par penser comme Potter et me dire qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre vous.

_ Non, on est des amis et c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise pour Draco ? oui il était bizarre. En même temps Malefoy est tout le temps bizarre. On y peut rien, c'est comme ça.

_ Je sais, mais je voulais dire, plus que d'habitude. Il a fumé sa cigarette et il s'en est refait une immédiatement. Il ne fait jamais ça d'habitude…

_ Est-ce que tu trouves ça vraiment grave Blaise ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez mis de tabac dans la première et qu'il voulait en fumer une autre. Il est assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il veut faire tout seul.

_ D'accord, comme tu veux. Tu as eu l'occasion de parler avec Cato Hardravers depuis son arrivée ? j'ai essayé de l'intercepter aujourd'hui mais impossible de le trouver. C'est comme s'il n'était pas là…

* * *

 **Tada ! Alors vos avis ? J'espère que l'histoire vous plait. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review avant de partir ^^**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alter Ego**

 _Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite (tant attendue ?)._

 _PS : en plus c'est mon_ _anniversaire_

 _Enjoy & Reviews !_

* * *

Le soleil commençait à peine à décliner quand Hermione rentra chez elle. Curieusement, sa mère n'était pas en train de s'affairer autour des carottes et des pommes de terre du potager et son père n'était pas non plus en train de s'occuper des jeunes arbres fruitiers qu'il avait acheté au début du printemps alors qu'ils demeuraient de très jeunes arbrisseaux. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la maison pour poser ses chaussures, la jeune fille remarqua que ses parents discutaient paisiblement autour de la table de la cuisine, l'apéritif servi.

_ oh Hermione ma chérie, tu es déjà rentrée ? lui demanda sa mère avec un grand sourire. Nous prenions un verre avec Lucas et Sissi, nos nouveaux voisins.

Le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur les inconnus attablés dos à la fenêtre. La femme était blonde comme les blés avec de grands yeux bruns chaleureux. Elle était menue et petite. Elle offrit à Hermione un généreux sourire qui dévoila une impeccable rangée de dents blanches. Son mari, avait l'air froid et il la fixait sans une once de sourire. Il avait des yeux gris perçants qui mirent la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

_ Tu es très jolie, lui dit Sissi en guise de salutations. Je suis la mère de Cato. Il est nouveau à Poudlard, peut-être as-tu eu l'occasion de lui parler dans les couloirs ou bien de faire un bout de chemin avec lui le matin ?

_ Nous avons fait le chemin ensemble l'autre jour mais il ne m'a pas décroché un seul mot…

_ Ah ça c'est possible, ria-t-elle d'une voix claire et cristalline. Il a hérité ce petit côté taciturne de son père, mais ça fait tout son charme.

La mère d'Hermione se joignit à elle dans son rire.

_ Oh vous savez, Hermione aime bien les garçons taciturnes.

_ Maman ! s'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement. Tu sais bien que Théo est juste mon ami. Il n'y a rien entre nous…

_ J'en connais un autre qui disait souvent ça, lui lança Sissi avec un clin d'œil. C'est normal à votre âge de toute façon.

_ Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais je dois aller faire mes devoirs, murmura la jeune fille en fixant nerveusement sa mère.

_ Oui bien sûr ma chérie, mais nous dînons bientôt. Ne soit pas en retard.

Sans se retourner, elle grimpa l'escalier pentu qui lui permettait de rejoindre sa chambre, située juste sous les toits.

* * *

La nuit commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et déjà les plus jeunes dormaient à points fermés dans leurs lits rouillés. Mais pour les terminales, l'heure n'était pas encore au sommeil. Blaise et Harry finissaient un exercice de mathématiques sans un mot. Les deux garçons ne se parlaient pas. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte et ils travaillaient sans même se jeter un regard. Le début de la tolérance pour certains, la fin de l'humanité pour d'autres. Ron et Neville plaisantaient et s'esclaffaient bruyamment devant une bande dessinée. Tous les garçons étaient au dortoir à l'exception de Théodore et de Draco. Le premier s'était isolé dans la bibliothèque avec son précieux roman tandis que le second, après avoir passé de longues minutes sous la douche, avait enfilé un sweater et était sorti faire un tour.

Même s'il feignait d'être trop concentré pour s'intéresser véritablement à l'heure, Blaise trouvait étrange que son ami et camarade ne soit pas encore rentré. D'habitude Draco ne s'attardait jamais dehors le soir, surtout lorsqu'il commençait à faire noir et froid. Les longues heures passées dans la nuit glaciale, c'était plutôt l'affaire de Théo. En effet, le jeune homme adorait se faufiler dans le parc, déjouant les allées et venues de Rusard et son horrible chatte, surnommée Miss Teigne, pour se promener seul, dans le parc. Il faisait cela lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et Théodore était le genre de garçon qui avait toujours besoin de réfléchir. Lorsque l'afro-américain demandait à son ami pourquoi il avait besoin de s'isoler comme ça, ce dernier se contentait de hausser les épaules et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux sans donner plus de détails. C'était la chose qui énervait le plus Blaise chez son ami : cette habitude de ne rien dire, de ne pas parler de ses problèmes, de ses sentiments, de ses émotions ni même de ses sensations. Souvent, Blaise pensait que Théodore était psychorigide. Mais, il savait qu'il avait tort. Son ami était juste taciturne et plus à l'aise avec les livres qu'avec les gens.

L'horloge annonçait désormais vingt et une heure trente. Une expression soucieuse prit désormais place sur le visage de l'adolescent.

_ Hey Potter, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant du garçon aux cheveux sombres afin de ne pas être entendu par le reste du dortoir.

Il posa sur lui ses yeux verts étincelants derrière ses petites lunettes.

_ Draco n'est pas encore rentré. Je m'inquiète pour lui… Tu sais où il peut être ?

_ Non, fit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché. Nott doit toujours être à la bibliothèque, il est peut-être avec lui. Envoie-lui un message pour savoir.

_ C'est déjà fait crétin, soupira-t-il en lui tendant son téléphone. Mais aucun des deux ne répond.

* * *

Les yeux de Théodore dansaient sur la page de son livre. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage et sa main gauche tenait fermement une photo un peu estropiée sur laquelle Draco, Blaise et lui-même riaient joyeusement. Cette photo datait de l'année de troisième, un peu avant l'examen final. Même si Théodore était heureux de sa vie actuelle, il aurait tout donné pour retourner à l'époque de cette photo. Pas seulement parce que lui et ses amis étaient inséparables mais aussi parce que sa mère était toujours vivante. Son décès était survenu au milieu des vacances d'été, avant l'entrée au lycée. Le jeune adolescent avait alors très mal vécu sa disparition, allant même jusqu'à fuguer pendant de longues semaines au travers de la campagne écossaise. C'était ainsi qu'il était devenu ami avec Hermione Granger.

Alors qu'il vagabondait au milieu de grands champs de blé, le cœur au bord des lèvres pensant toujours à sa mère, Meryl, injustement partie quelques semaines plus tôt, il s'était brusquement heurté à une jeune fille qui semblait avoir son âge. Le choc l'avait envoyée sur les fesses au milieu du sentier. Gêné, le garçon l'avait alors aidé à se relever. Elle l'avait remercié avec un grand sourire qui dévoilait une rangée de dents parfaites, d'une blancheur digne d'une publicité télévisée. Elle avait de beaux yeux bruns noisette et une peau légèrement dorée. Ses cheveux bruns et ondulés étaient ramenés en arrière par un foulard rose vichy. Elle l'avait contemplé sans méchanceté aucune et s'était même inquiétée de l'état de ses vêtements, notamment de son jean qui était tâché et déchiré au niveau du genou gauche. Lorsqu'elle avait vu la coupure qui traversait sa joue, elle lui avait immédiatement proposée de la suivre jusque chez elle afin que sa mère puisse lui nettoyer sa plaie.

Quand elle eut dit cela, les larmes commencèrent à perler aux yeux de Théodore. Il les chassa d'un revers hargneux, ce qui fit légèrement reculer la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'elle le reconnu comme le garçon de Poudlard qui traînait souvent avec un afro-américain et Draco Malefoy. Bien qu'il n'eût pas spécialement l'air menaçant, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de reculer un peu plus, arrachant un soupir douloureux à Théodore, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être craint à cause du caractère violent du blond. Il finit par dire qu'il devait y aller et il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à rentrer chez lui.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa maison, Théo filer dans le salon où il trouva son père, assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il l'appela discrètement, ce qui fit sursauter l'homme, qui l'instant d'après serrait déjà son enfant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces en se laissant pleurer. Théodore n'était pas habitué à recevoir autant d'affection d'un coup, surtout de son père avec lequel il n'avait pas eu de rapports amicaux depuis bien longtemps. De ce fait, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir et se contenta de tapoter dans le dos du cinquantenaire. Alors qu'il le relâchait, le jeune adolescent s'éclipsa pour aller prendre une longue douche. Deux heures plus tard, son père lui demanda de descendre. Bien qu'il n'en eût pas spécialement envie, le garçon obéit et découvrit avec surprise une belle pizza royale et une bouteille de bière posée sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'attabla et commença à la dévorer. N'ayant pratiquement rien mangé depuis trois semaines, il était terriblement affamé et il fut touché par l'attention de son père, qui lui avait commandé sa pizza préférée, en grande taille, et avec un supplément fromage. Trois jours plus tard, sa fugue était une affaire classée.

Théodore eut un sourire nostalgique en replaçant la photo pour marquer sa page. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure passée et l'horloge de la bibliothèque approchait des onze heures. Au moment où il allait quitter la bibliothèque, le jeune homme brun remarqua la présence de Draco Malefoy. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il regardait la lune se refléter dans l'eau noire du lac. Il arborait une expression partagée entre la frustration et l'épuisement. Théodore s'approcha silencieusement du garçon et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

_ Putain tu m'as fait peur, dit Draco en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

_ Il est tard, on devrait regagner le dortoir avant d'avoir des ennuis, le prévint gentiment Théodore avant de froncer brusquement les sourcils. Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure-là ?

_ J'étais préoccupé donc je suis sorti faire un tour dehors, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Sauf que lorsque j'ai voulu rentrer, Rusard a failli me coincer et je me suis réfugié ici. J'ai attendu un peu puis j'ai fini par trouver l'endroit agréable pour réfléchir, puisque tu ne fais pas autant de bruits qu'un concert de rock.

La réflexion arracha un ricanement à Théo. Evidemment qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit puisqu'il lisait et surtout qu'il était seul. L'adolescent n'était pas fou, il ne causait pas tout seul à son bouquin. Le blond le suivit hors de la bibliothèque et ils regagnèrent silencieusement les dortoirs. En se glissant dans son lit, Draco Malefoy se sentit apaisé et trouva rapidement le sommeil. De son côté, les pensées de Théodore dérivèrent vers des bribes de souvenirs du début de son amitié bancale avec Hermione. Il finit par tomber dans le sommeil, malgré les ronflements de Ron Weasley.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva en retard et dût sacrifier son petit déjeuner pour partir de chez elle à l'heure. Pestant contre son réveil qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, la brune enfourcha son vélo et se dirigea vers Poudlard. Au bout de cinq minutes, un autre vélo fit retentir sa sonnette derrière elle. Surprise, elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir Cato Hardravers pédaler à toute vitesse en agitant la main. Le garçon s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui adressa un large sourire.

_ J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à te rattraper, s'exclama-t-il en soufflant fort.

_ Désolée mais j'étais un peu en retard ce matin, du coup je ne suis pas encore très réveillée, dit Hermione en se remettant en route.

Les deux adolescents pédalèrent silencieusement côte à côte pendant près d'un kilomètre.

_ Tu te plais à Poudlard ? demanda la brune pour briser ce silence qu'elle finissait par trouver pesant.

_ Je pense que oui, répondit-il pensif. J'aime assez mes camarades de classe, ils sont gentils et les cours sont sympas bien que le niveau soit plus faible que dans mon ancien établissement, surtout en maths.

_ C'est parce que tu es dans la classe des sciences naturelles, lui dit Hermione. Ma classe a un niveau plus élevé et nous avons le professeur Lupin en mathématiques. Il est bien meilleur que Lockhart si tu veux mon avis.

_ Lockhart est un abruti fini, dit-il sévèrement. Mais les autres profs bons quand même assez bons. Surtout madame Chourave.

_ Et avec les gens tu dis que ça va ? Peut-être as-tu eu l'occasion de parler avec Ronald Weasley ? C'est un très bon ami à moi, il est gentil mais un peu bête parfois. Il a du mal à grandir.

_ Oui j'ai vu ça. J'ai travaillé avec lui l'autre jour en anglais et il n'était pas brillant, loin s'en faut. Mais je t'avouerai que je m'assois surtout à côté de Draco Malefoy, d'une pour le sauver de cette fille, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui Pansy Parkinson. Et de deux pour éviter qu'il ne soit seul le pauvre petit.

_ Ces deux seuls amis, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, sont dans ma classe. Eux, ils sont assez cools, surtout Théo, mais Draco Malefoy est une ordure.

_ Pourquoi tant de violence ? questionna Cato surpris.

_ Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, au milieu du collège, j'ai commis l'erreur de m'asseoir à la table qu'il s'était approprié à la bibliothèque. Depuis ce jour, il fait de ma vie un enfer, il brule mes cours, me renverse des seaux d'eau dessus, m'humilie et m'insulte dès qu'il en a l'occasion. A force je me suis habituée mais ça reste très fatigant.

_ En effet, c'est un comportement très excessif. Où étais-tu avant d'être à Poudlard ?

_ Mes parents étaient dentistes à Londres. Ils ont longtemps hésité à m'inscrire au collège Serdaigle mais finalement j'ai été chez Griffondor.

_ Je t'avouerais ne pas aimer Griffondor. Je vivais aussi à Londres avant que mes parents décident subitement de venir ici. J'étais à Serpentard.

_ Draco Malefoy aussi y était avant que son père ne l'exile ici de colère. Il est arrivé un an avant moi. Et visiblement il ne s'est toujours pas remis de sa punition…

_ Je pense qu'il est intelligent. Manipulateur semblerait-il mais il semble également assez perdu. Je l'ai un peu astiqué pour le faire parler l'autre jour, d'abord, il répondait agressivement et semblait prêt à en découdre alors que l'instant d'après il fuyait comme une lopette. Puis selon moi, il est un peu comme un junkie en manque…

_Il n'avait qu'à ne pas fumer, dit la jeune fille sèchement avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus calme, de toute façon je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette discussion avec toi alors que ce type me déteste et que je ne te connais même pas…

_Hey là ! Doucement quand même, ria le blond en pédalant un peu plus vite pour ne pas se laisser distancer par Hermione. Déjà pour commencer, on est en train d'apprendre à se connaitre puisqu'on discute. Et deuxièmement, peut être que lui fait croire qu'il te déteste, mais toi, le détestes-tu vraiment ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait être en train de réfléchir à la question. Cato sut dès ce moment-là qu'il avait gagné.

_ Le fait que tu ne répondes pas immédiatement me laisse croire que toi tu le détestes pas vraiment, que simplement parce que lui a décidé de te détester, tu n'as jamais tenté d'être son amie.

_ Je ne suis pas maso non plus ! S'écria Hermione vexée d'être analysée de la sorte par ce nouveau voisin. Il a décidé de ne pas être cool avec moi, je ne vais pas non plus essayer de passer du temps en sa compagnie.

_ Tu devrais, dit Cato d'un ton neutre. Il est jaloux, c'est pour ça qu'il te fait la misère.

_ Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle exaspérée.

_ De ton intelligence, de ta relation avec Théodore, de ta famille et je ne sais quoi d'autre… Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Après il ne te l'avouera jamais directement qu'il est jaloux, mais je suis sûr qu'il l'est.

_ Ma relation avec Théo, murmura alors Hermione qui ne comprenait visiblement pas où Cato voulait en venir. On est juste des amis, lui et moi, rien d'autre.

_ Certainement, et si ça semble évidemment pour Nott et pour toi, ça ne l'est ni pour lui ni même pour les autres… Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux mais si je puis me permettre de te donner un conseil, tu devrais faire plus attention à toi et t'habiller de façon plus féminine. Ça changera pas mal de choses avec Malefoy et aussi avec Nott je pense.

Le blond aux yeux bleus lui glissa un clin d'œil alors que la jeune fille piquait un fard monstrueux. Il la distança légèrement et elle ne tenta pas de se remettre à sa hauteur.

_ M'habiller différemment pour ne plus être la victime de Malefoy ? et puis quoi encore, dit-elle tout haut.

Elle mit pieds à terre dès qu'elle franchit le portail qui marquait l'entrée de Poudlard et attacha son vélo à la barrière. Elle se précipita vers la bibliothèque qu'elle fut surprise de trouver fermée. Dépitée, la jeune fille s'assit sur un banc dans le couloir et elle sortit un épais livre de chimie qu'elle commença à lire.

Au loin, Cato l'observait discrètement. Le garçon était fier de leur petite discussion. Il savait que la jeune fille ne suivrait pas ses conseils mais il l'aimait bien. Elle avait l'air gentille et sympathique mais en même temps un peu snob. Il tira son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière et alluma une longue mentholée.

* * *

 **Alors votre verdict ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alter Ego**

Voici la suite...

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

Quand Harry rejoignit Hermione avant d'aller en cours, il fut étonné de ne pas la trouver à la bibliothèque. En effet, elle était assise sur un banc dans le couloir et feuilletait un énorme livre que même pour tout l'or du monde, Harry n'aurait pas ouvert.

_ Tu n'es pas à la bibliothèque 'mione ? demanda-t-il en se glissant à côté d'elle.

_ Bonjour Harry, non elle était fermée, soupira-t-elle en claquant son livre pour le refermer.

_ Théodore et Malefoy l'ont quitté vers vingt-trois heures hier soir. Ils ont dû fermer derrière eux.

_ Malefoy ? A la bibliothèque ?! s'étonna Hermione. Sérieusement ? je croyais qu'il ne savait pas lire…

_ A mon avis il voulait juste un endroit calme pour être bizarre, dit Harry en riant. Franchement, hier soir il était très étrange. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

_ En parlant de personne étrange, j'ai fait le chemin avec Cato ce matin…

Elle lui raconta la conversation sans omettre aucun détail.

_ Bon, il a l'air assez observateur comme garçon, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te faire belle pour que Malefoy te laisse tranquille… A la limite, que tu te fasses belle pour Nott je comprends mais pour l'autre idiot ça n'a aucun sens.

_ Harry, reprit sérieusement Hermione en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes, que vous arrêtiez tous même, avec cette histoire entre Théo et moi ! Nous sommes juste des amis, on s'entend bien, on est assez complices mais il n'y a aucun sentiment amoureux entre lui et moi.

_ D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en écartant les mains comme pour signifier sa défaite. Théodore Nott et toi êtes justes de bons amis.

* * *

Le ciel allait rester couvert toute la journée, du moins c'est ce qu'avait annoncé le professeur Dumbledore, qui enseignait la philosophie. Son cours avait été passionnant, du moins du point de vue de Blaise et de Hermione qui avaient été les seuls à noter frénétiquement tout ce qu'il disait. Théodore et Harry avaient rapidement arrêtés pour se concentrer sur une partie de bataille navale, gagnée par le premier. Lorsqu'elle les avait vu faire, Hermione avait poussé un long soupire avant de déclarer à Blaise qu'il serait son partenaire de philosophie jusqu'à la fin de l'année puisque les deux autres étaient incapables de rester concentrer plus de cinq minutes. Théodore affichait une mine contrite tandis qu'Harry la supplia presque à genoux sous le regard amusé du professeur et de Blaise qui ne manqua pas de souligner que c'était lui et non Théodore que la brune avait choisi.

Le garçon aux yeux bruns le regarda avec un air amusé et le poussa amicalement du coude. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un groupe d'élèves plus jeune passa dans le couloir. Parmi eux, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux sombres qui riait à gorge déployée à la plaisanterie d'une fille blonde à l'air loufoque. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder longuement la rousse, qui le remarqua et rougit sous l'intensité de son regard.

_ Mais dis donc Potter, tu essaies de draguer la petite Weasley, le taquina Blaise tandis que Théodore souriait d'un air moqueur.

_ Ginny est la petite sœur de Ron, dit Hermione sans que personne n'y fasse attention. Ron est le meilleur ami de Harry, il ne va pas sortir avec sa petite sœur, sinon c'est bizarre…

_ C'est sale, dit Théo en s'étirant.

_ Regardez qui vient par ici avec un air hostile, soupira le garçon aux yeux verts en pointant du doigt Draco Malefoy qui courrait presque vers eux. Viens Hermione, on s'arrache avant qu'il ne soit encore désagréable cet idiot.

Il la tira derrière lui sans ménagement et ils disparurent à l'angle du couloir.

* * *

Le blond atteignit ses amis qui l'attendaient calmement.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes toujours avec ces deux nazes ? Railla-t-il sèchement.

_ Potter est plutôt cool, dit Thédore en haussant les épaules. Puis nous sommes dans la même classe alors autant se soutenir entre gens civilisés.

_ Bah voyons, dit Draco sans prendre de gants. Et Granger ? Elle est sympathique aussi c'est ça ?

_ Non, elle est intelligente et logique, lui annonça Blaise. Et je préfère mille fois discuter avec elle qu'avec une fille sans cervelle comme Cho Chang.

_ Sauf que Chang est jolie.

_ Il n'y a que toi qui fais une fixette là-dessus Malefoy, dit Théodore d'un ton austère. Laisse là tranquille et arrête de te comporter avec elle comme quand vous aviez treize ans !

_ Tu n'as pas cours cet après-midi ? demanda Blaise au blond pour faire redescendre la tension.

_ Juste allemand à quinze heure.

_ Je vais à la bibliothèque, annonça Théodore avant de tourner les talons.

_ Tu dois arrêter de te jeter sur Granger sans cesse, lança Blaise à son ami. C'était amusant au collège mais maintenant c'est ridicule… Surtout qu'elle a beaucoup changé et qu'elle est tout à fait supportable. Après je t'avouerai que je ne passerai pas toutes mes journées avec elle mais tu devrais au moins faire l'effort de l'ignorer.

_ Arrêtez de me dire de la laisser tranquille bordel ! s'énerva Draco en le fusillant du regard.

Blaise tenta de poser une main amicale sur son épaule pour le calmer mais le blond se réroba sous le contact et l'instant d'après, l'afro-américain avait le derrière dans la poussière. Il fixa son camarade, choqué qu'un tel évènement ait pu se produire. D'habitude, Draco était incapable de se battre, préférant fuir loin des ennuis. Là, il venait littéralement de jeter son ami au sol juste parce qu'il lui avait suggéré d'ignorer Hermione Granger.

* * *

Le blond tourna les talons et s'enfuit presque sans jeter un regard en arrière. Blaise soupira, se remit sur ses pieds et épousseta son jean.

_ Pas commode ton ami, dit une voix derrière son dos.

L'afro-américain fit volteface et tomba nez à nez avec le nouveau venu.

_Cato Hardravers, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main amicale.

_ Blaise Zabini, répondit-il en acceptant de serrer la main tendue.

_ Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Ronald Weasley a dit que tu étais un redoutable joueur de rugby.

_ C'est vrai que par rapport à lui je suis très fort, plaisanta-t-il. Mais de là à être redoutable… Tu joues aussi ?

_ Moi ? Non pas du tout. Je n'aime pas les sports de contacts. Je préfère l'athlétisme et les jeux vidéo.

_ Il n'y a pas meilleur sport que Call of Duty, ria Blaise.

Le blond le suivit dans son fou rire. Puis soudainement, il s'arrêta.

_ Tu fréquentes beaucoup ce garçon aux yeux verts ? Harry Potier ?

_ Potter ? Harry Potter ? Pas tellement, je n'ai pas énormément d'affection pour lui mais nous sommes dans la même classe et comme il est très ami avec Hermione Granger qui elle-même s'entend très bien avec Théodore Nott qui est mon ami, bah, de fil en aiguille, je le fréquente.

_ Il a l'air amusant. Son meilleur ami est Ronald Weasley, qui est dans ma classe, mais paradoxalement, il veut sortir avec sa petite sœur…

_ Comment tu sais ça ? Le questionna-t-il surpris.

_ j'ai entendu Luna Lovegood parler de ça avec Daphné Greengrass l'autre jour dans le couloir. J'ai trouvé ça un peu étranger voire même dangereux quand on connait le caractère imprévisible du roi des singes…

_ Ah je vois… J'ai entrainement de cardio ce soir à seize heures au stade. Ça te dit de m'accompagner ? demanda soudainement Blaise. Je serais ravi d'avoir un partenaire d'entrainement pour discuter un peu.

_ Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Cato dans un énigmatique sourire.

* * *

_ Tu crois que je suis amoureuse de toi ? demanda soudainement Hermione faisant sursauter Théodore.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et se redressa sur les coudes alors qu'ils étaient allongés côte à côte près du lac tandis que Harry piquait une tête.

_ Non je ne crois pas que tu sois amoureuse de moi, lui répondit-il gentiment. Je ne suis pas non plus amoureux de toi si ça peut te rassurer…

_ Merci, dit-elle soulagée. J'ai dit à Harry de cesser ses allusions et je sais qu'il va le faire mais pour les autres je ne sais pas… Je suis gênée du fait que les gens fassent sans cesse des sous-entendus. Je t'aime trop pour laisser ces rumeurs gâchées notre amitié.

_ Je comprends. Moi aussi ça m'ennuie, surtout qu'on est amis depuis un peu plus de trois ans. C'est long trois ans tu sais, parfois c'est toute une vie…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser une main sur son avant-bras et de le presser tendrement, comme si elle espérait pouvoir extraire la peine de son ami.

Harry attira soudainement leur attention en revenant vers la berge. Il s'extirpa de l'eau et au moment où son pied s'appuya sur la berge, le sol disparut sous ses pieds et il retomba dans l'eau dans un splatch sonore, provoquant un éclat de rire du duo. Le brun parvint finalement à se tirer de l'eau et ne se gêna pas pour s'ébrouer près des deux autres qui osaient se moquer de lui.

_C'était bien sympa cette pause, mais nous devrions regagner l'école sinon nous allons être en retard…

Il n'avait nullement besoin d'en dire plus puisque Hermione était déjà sur ses pieds et tirait derrière elle un Théodore encore surpris. Harry enfila son jean et noua rapidement ses baskets avant de s'élancer derrière ses camarades. Il enfila son sweat juste avant de pénétrer dans la classe de sciences physiques.

_ Je vois qu'encore une fois, vous avez besoin de vous faire remarquer monsieur Potter, soupira le professeur Rogue en voyant les cheveux humides et le nez rougi du garçon. Allez-vous asseoir et tâcher de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout.

Harry lança un clin d'œil à Hermione avant de s'asseoir à côté de Neville qui tremblait un peu. Alors que Rogue demanda à l'ensemble des élèves de sortir leurs livres, Harry envoya un message à Ron : « pas envie de bosser… On va faire un tour ? ». Il reçut une rapide réponse : « l'allemand c'est trop chiant, je ne vais pas y aller. J'arrive ! ».

_ Monsieur ! s'écria Harry en levant haut la main.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il Potter ? Demanda le professeur d'un ton sévère. Allez-vous déranger mon cours à chaque séance ?

_ Non, mais Neville ne se sent pas très bien, continua-t-il en posant sa main levée sur l'épaule de son camarade. Pouvons-nous aller à l'infirmerie ?

_ Allez-y ! Et tâchez de ne pas revenir si vous n'avez pas fait vos exercices monsieur Potter…

Les deux garçons sortirent de la classe avec leurs affaires. Neville se dirigeait penaud vers l'infirmerie, Harry sur ses talons.

_ Voilà, je te laisse là, je vais faire un tour, lui expliqua le garçon à lunettes.

_ Mais…, balbutia Neville. Tu ne retournes pas en cours ?

_ Il a dit que si je n'avais pas fait mes exercices, je ne devais pas revenir. Je ne les ai pas faits donc je ne vais pas y retourner tu vois…

C'est à ce moment précis que Ron déboula du couloir opposé. Neville secoua la tête d'un air faussement déprimé et entra dans l'infirmerie.

_ Allons y mon vieux ! s'exclama le rouquin en lui tapant dans le dos. A nous la liberté ! Et tant pis pour Flitwick à l'heure d'après.

* * *

Malefoy s'engagea dans le couloir pour rejoindre son cours d'allemand. Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il sentit l'objet du désir. Une légère odeur mentholée flottait dans l'air, à la fois salvatrice mais aussi terriblement menaçante. Il était à la fois attiré et en même temps repoussé par cette odeur, dont il connaissant pertinemment la provenance. Il se glissa dans la salle de classe encore glaciale et noire. Pourtant, il sentit immédiatement la présence de Cato. Le blond était assis au fond de la classe et le fixait, sa bouche étirée en un fin sourire mesquin. Entre ses doigts était retenu l'objet du plaisir malsain. De sa bouche sortait de longues volutes de fumée argentée qui s'évaporaient peu à peu dans l'air ambiant, ne laissant pour traces de leur présence, un doux parfum de menthe fraiche.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de fumer ici. C'est une salle de cours, siffla Draco en serrant les poings.

Insolemment, Cato se leva de sa chaise et vint se planter devant le garçon aux yeux gris. Il le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de lui expulser sa fumée au visage.

_ N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas ça, répliqua-t-il sans se séparer de son sourire qui devenait de plus en plus large.

Draco déglutit difficilement et le fixa d'un air hostile.

_ Ne t'avise pas de recommencer un coup comme ça, le menaça-t-il en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

_ Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me mettre une claque ?

_ Ça devrait être possible, surtout si tu continues de jouer au con avec moi.

_ Non ce n'est pas possible, parce que sinon tu l'aurais déjà fait. Arrête d'essayer de faire croire que tu es un méchant parce que même ma petite sœur elle te tape. Du moins, si j'en avais une, elle le ferait.

Malefoy avait répliquer quand les autres élèves et le professeur Flitwick entrèrent dans la salle.

_ Monsieur Hardravers ! s'exclama le professeur outré en voyant la cigarette entre ses doigts. Il est interdit de fumer dans les bâtiments. Aller éteindre cette chose immédiatement ou je vous administre une retenue.

Draco profita de l'arrivée de ses collègues pour s'asseoir dans un angle au premier rang et ainsi mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Cato même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait supporter l'horrible Pansy Parkinson pendant toute l'heure.

* * *

Le cours d'allemand parut durer une éternité à Draco. Lorsque le professeur leur demanda de ranger leurs affaires, il sauta sur ses pieds et s'élancer hors de la salle sans même prendre la peine de noter ses devoirs ou de prendre la feuille de leçon distribuée par le professeur. Il s'enfuit le plus loin possible de Cato Hardravers et finit par se réfugier dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et attendit quelques instants. Or, au moment où il allait sortir, il entendit des bruits de pas qui lui indiquèrent qu'on venait de rentrer dans la pièce. L'eau commença à couler dans le lavabo et une voix grave s'éleva, raisonnant sur les murs blancs sales :

_ Tu crois qu'il va aller mieux ?

_ Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi il se comporte comme ça, fit une deuxième voix que Draco identifia comme celle de Blaise.

_ C'est bizarre qu'il réagisse comme ça comme même, dit la première voix que le blond n'arrivait pas à identifier.

_ Il a toujours été assez difficile à cerner, lui expliqua Blaise. Mais il gagnerait à être connu comme le type qu'il est vraiment et pas comme un connard. Cependant, il reste assez impopulaire auprès des autres car c'est un tortionnaire…

_ Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'en prend souvent à cette fille de ta classe, Hermione Granger ?

_ Oui, mais c'est quand même idiot de sa part parce qu'elle est plus sympathique qu'elle en a l'air.

_ Et Théodore il en pense quoi ?

_ Théo ? Bah il aime Draco, c'est son ami et il aime Granger, qui est aussi son amie. Du coup il est agacé de devoir jongler entre les deux avec les crises de Draco. Mais je pense que si on lui demande de choisir, il choisira la fille.

Blaise et son camarade quittèrent les toilettes. Malefoy se faufila hors de la pièce, pensif. Qui était la deuxième personne avec Blaise ? Cette voix ne ressemblait à celle d'aucun autre élève… Puis tout à coup Draco eut un flash : cette voix ressemblait à la sienne.

* * *

 **Tada ! Je sais que ce chapitre n'a pas beaucoup fait avancé l'histoire mais j'avais besoin de le finir comme ça ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plût !**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alter Ego**

 _D'après les stats, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire mon histoire. Merci !_

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

_ Hey Théo ! appela Blaise en courant vers son ami.

_ Salut, répondit le garçon aux lunettes. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Samedi prochain, les gars de l'équipe de rugby organisent une petite fête. Ça te dirait d'utiliser notre bon de sortie mensuelle pour y aller ?

_ Bah, j'avais dit à Hermione que nous irions au cinéma mais peut-être que je peux repousser, commença-t-il l'air contrit.

_ C'est bon, amène la ta Granger ! s'exclama l'afro-américain en tapant dans ses mains. Par contre, Potter n'est pas invité… Il est gentil mais je le vois assez à Poudlard.

_ Je lui demanderais si elle veut venir, dit simplement Théodore. Est-ce que Draco vient aussi ?

_ Oui, il vient de me le dire. J'ai invité Cato aussi.

_ Cato ? tu es devenu ami avec lui ?

_ Il est venu courir avec moi hier soir, et nous avons bien discuté. Il est plutôt sympa et très drôle. Je le trouve assez observateur et en plus de ça, il est très frais…

_ Frais ? Tu es attiré par lui Blaise ? Je croyais que ton genre était plutôt celui de Potter, plaisanta Théodore avant de s'arrêter et de le regarder sérieusement. Vraiment ?

_ Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Il est nouveau, comme un vent frais les premiers jours du printemps…

* * *

Draco Malefoy alluma une cigarette et la tira distraitement. Il allait aller se mettre une misère à la fête du club de rugby samedi soir, histoire de lui faire passer sa solitude et la sensation de malaise qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui était invité à cette soirée mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était écouter de la musique trop fort et boire trop d'alcool fort. La seule chose qui le dérangeait vraiment restait le fait qu'il devrait utiliser son bon de sortie mensuel pour aller à cette fête. Sauf que d'habitude, Draco le gardait précieusement pour s'offrir une journée de vacances supplémentaires, dès qu'il avait l'occasion de retourner à Londres.

_ Draco ! appela soudainement une voix criarde.

Sans même se retourner, le blond savait qui accourrait. Lorsqu'il entendit le petit bruit singulier des talons hauts de Pansy Parkinson, il soupira sans se cacher.

_ Pansy, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il par politesse.

_ Super merci ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe qui sonnait trop faux pour être naturelle. Tu vas à la soirée de samedi ?

_ Oui surement, dit-il sans la regarder, fixant toujours les arbres dans le parc.

_ Bien sûr. J'y vais avec Lavande. Est-ce qu'on se verra là-bas ?

_ Peut-être.

La brune au carré court se dandinait nerveusement et passait d'un pied sur l'autre, faisant bouger sa jupe indécemment courte.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement Draco.

_En fait, commença-t-elle en inspirant un grand coup. Lavande et moi t'avons vu parler plusieurs fois avec le nouveau, Cato Hardravers, et du coup on voulait savoir s'il allait à la fête lui aussi. Lavande le trouve très mignon et je suis assez d'accord avec elle je dois dire… Est-ce que tu pourrais nous obtenir son numéro ?

_Hors de question ! Hurla le blond en faisant volte-face. Ce type est un abruti, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'intéresses à lui !

Pansy le regarde effarée et recula prudemment.

_ En plus, il va te faire du mal, ajouta-t-il. Il va te détruire.

_ Dans tous les cas, il ne me fera jamais aussi mal que toi, murmura la brune d'un ton accusateur.

Abasourdi, Draco la regarda partir. Lavande l'attendait sous le porche et elles filèrent sans lui jeter un regard.

* * *

Harry et Neville profitait de l'absence du professeur Dumbledore pour terminer leurs exercices de mathématiques. Partout dans Poudlard, les gens parlaient déjà de la fête de samedi qui allait soi-disant être super cool et que c'était absolument l'endroit où il fallait être. Alors que deux filles venaient de passer en piaillant devant le banc sur lequel les garçons étaient assis, Neville s'étira et regarda un groupe de collégiens avec un air nostalgique.

_Dis Harry, tu n'aimerais pas être comme eux ? demanda-t-il à son ami qui portait un pull noir, troué à l'épaule gauche.

_Non pas spécialement, pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il sans lever les yeux de son cahier à petits carreaux.

_Je voudrais être libre et insouciant comme eux. Ne rien devoir me préoccuper d'autre que de mon sac de billes et de mes cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Aujourd'hui, on est les seuls à ne pas être invités à cette soirée où tout le monde va aller et dont ils vont tous parler pendant des semaines entières…

_Tu sais Neville, commença prudemment Harry. Je préfère mille fois ne pas aller à cette soirée débile et passer du temps avec mes amis, des gens qui sont honnêtes et qui ne cracheront pas sur mon dos dès que j'aurais bu un verre de trop. Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas participer à cette connerie. Ça ne rend personne plus beau, plus intéressant ou plus populaire d'être vu ivre mort à une vulgaire soirée organisée par les gros bras du coin.

_ Vraiment ? le questionna-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.

_Oui, c'est tout vu. Vas y vient, allons voir si Ron est près du lac avec Seamus.

Les deux garçons rangèrent leurs affaires à la va-vite dans leur sac respectif et filèrent vers les berges, en contrebas dans le parc.

_ Hermione ! Cria Théodore en courant vers la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos.

En entendant la voix de son ami, la jeune fille s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, se tourna et resserra son livre contre sa poitrine. Elle le vit courir vers elle, le visage légèrement rougi par l'effort et les cheveux en bataille.

_ Est-ce que tu veux venir… avec moi… à la fête organisée par le club… de rugby samedi… soir ? demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

_ Je croyais que nous allions au cinéma ?

_ Oui je sais, mais Blaise m'a invité et il m'a dit que tu pouvais venir aussi. Du coup je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa, et que ça changerait de ce que nous faisions d'habitude.

_ Je ne sais pas Théo, murmura-t-elle en regardant ses pieds. Je ne suis pas habituée de ce genre d'évènements et j'ai peur de ne pas être à ma place.

_Mais si viens ! On va bien s'amuser, je te le promets, insista le garçon en l'attrapant par les épaules.

_Bon d'accord, mais c'est seulement pour cette fois !

_Merci, susurra-t-il en lui embrassant la joue, la faisant rougir. On se retrouve devant chez Olivier Dubois à vingt-trois heures. Ne sois pas en retard !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Théodore repartait de plus belle, son sac cognant contre ses côtes.

Hermione soupira. Pourquoi c'était-elle laissée embarquée dans cette histoire ? Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais été à une soirée étudiante et elle savait déjà qu'elle risquait de passer une très mauvaise soirée.

* * *

_ Non pas ça encore !

Hermione jeta négligemment le polo rose sur son lit. La semaine avait filé à toute allure et le moment fatidique tant redouté était arrivé. Son réveil affichait déjà vingt heures douze. Cela faisait désormais deux heures que la brune se préparait pour aller à la soirée du club de rugby avec Théodore. Elle se trouvait parfaitement ridicule, debout devant son miroir, à essayer d'innombrables vêtements afin de trouver la tenue qui lui irait le mieux. D'habitude, la fille aux yeux noisette ne se prenait pas la tête et mettait ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Mais ce soir c'était différent. Hermione avait envie que Théodore la trouve jolie. Plus que d'habitude du moins, car le garçon lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'elle était mignonne.

Fatiguée de tous ces essayages, elle finit par se rabattre vers une tenue des plus classiques qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement : marinière, jean slim et baskets basses blanches mattes. Elle se regarda dans la glace, et se sentit soudainement désemparée : sa tenue était jolie, mais terriblement classique et très différentes de celles que portaient Pansy Parkinson ou Ginny Weasley, qui étaient habituées de ce genre d'événements.

_ Aller pour une fois, pense comme Pansy Parkinson, lança Hermione à son reflet dans le miroir. Quels vêtements choisirait-elle pour l'occasion ?

Après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à chercher dans ses tiroirs, elle se représenta devant le miroir. Elle avait troqué sa marinière contre un top à sequins argentés qui laissait voir son nombril et son jean slim pour un autre, noir, à taille basse.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas mettre ça, pauvre gourde ! se sermonna-t-elle. On dirait une apprentie prostituée !

Elle envoya rageusement ses vêtements sur son lit en administrant un coup de pied dans une pile d'affaire qui jonchait le sol de sa chambre. La pile s'éparpilla sous le choc et les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur une petite robe noire. Elle la tira et la secoua afin d'en retirer la poussière.

_ Voilà qui est parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'espère que je rentre dedans, rajouta-t-elle en scrutant méticuleusement l'étiquette.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione avait enfilé la robe. Elle lui laissait les bras nus mais cachait le haut de ses épaules. Le col lui passait juste sous les clavicules, laissant sa petite poitrine bien cachée derrière le tissu. La robe se resserrait ensuite à la taille avant de s'élargir sur les hanches. Le bas était composé d'un empilement de jupons en tulles noirs parsemés de fils argentés. D'autres fils étaient cousus au niveau de la ceinture. Le bas de la robe lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou. Satisfaite, elle agrémenta sa tenue d'un collant en résilles qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de porter. Cependant, elle conserva ses baskets blanches.

Désormais habillée, Hermione devait se coiffer et se maquiller.

_ Pense comme Ginny Weasley, se répéta-t-elle en empoignant son peigne et une flopée d'élastiques.

Peu inspirée, la jeune fille commença à se peigner les cheveux. Soudainement, elle fit sa raie sur le côté droite, au niveau de sa tempe. De cette façon, ses cheveux cachaient le haut de son front. C'est alors qu'elle revit le portait de Parvati, une de ses amies à Griffondor, qui se coiffait souvent ainsi et qui remontait ses cheveux en chignon flou. Concentrée, Hermione parvient finalement à faire une coiffure convenable. Elle avait laissé quelques mèches s'échapper de son chignon, qui se révélait plutôt être un enchevêtrement d'élastiques et de cheveux, qui encadraient délicatement son visage. Pour le maquillage, elle choisit d'appliquer une poudre libre afin de ne pas trop ressembler à une boule à facettes, et ce dès le début de la soirée, puisqu'elle savait pertinemment qu'au bout de quelques heures à peine, son maquillage aurait foutu le camp. Pour la bouche, elle appliqua simplement le même gloss rosé qu'elle utilisait pour aller à Poudlard. Au moment où elle allait appliquer son mascara, son regard se posa sur le khôl noir que sa mère lui avait offert, il y a quelques mois de cela. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais touchée, puisqu'elle trouvait le résultat trop intense pour aller au lycée ou même pour porter en journée. Or, l'image de Ginny Weasley dansait sur une table lors de la soirée organisée à Poudlard, juste avant les vacances d'été. Ses yeux bruns étaient entourés d'un épais trait de crayon noir et avec une bonne couche de mascara, elle avait à la fois un regard mystérieux et odieusement sexy.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi pour plaire à Théodore », lui rappela la voix de Cato dans sa tête. Finalement, la brune se lança et commença à se noircir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle termina d'appliquer son mascara, elle se trouvait tellement différente. Le côté un peu fumé de son regard, lui donnait un petit quelque chose qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Elle accrocha à ses oreilles deux petites pierres brillantes et attrapa le perfecto en cuir noir qui était suspendu derrière sa porte. Hermione ne l'avait jamais porté. C'était un cadeau de son amie Fleur, dont elle était très proche à Griffondor. Elle le lui avait donné juste avant que la brune ne déménage, juste « au cas où… » et ce soir, Hermione trouvait qu'il complétait parfaitement sa tenue. Elle glissa son téléphone dans une poche qu'elle zippa soigneusement.

* * *

Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures lorsque Hermione se présenta devant le portail de la maison où se trouvait la fête. Les parents d'Olivier Dubois s'étaient absentés pour le week-end et leur fils unique avait décidé de bien profiter de l'occasion. Resserrant son manteau sur elle, Hermione ne put se retenir de frissonner : le froid ambiant lui mordait les mollets. Si Théo ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait geler sur place.

La maison de Dubois était une vieille bâtisse en pierre, aux murs recouverts de lierre et aux volets peint en un élégant bordeaux. Une petite haie parfaitement taillée entourait le jardin. De là où elle était, Hermione pouvait facilement entendre la musique tant elle était forte. De vieilles lumières multicolores éclairaient le brouillard qui tombait peu à peu sur la maison. On entendait régulièrement des cris qui traduisaient l'ivresse des convives déjà présents. A ce moment-là, la jeune fille savait déjà qu'elle allait détester cette soirée.

La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Un jeune couple, passablement saoul, tituba avant de descendre les quelques marches et de s'accrocher au portail en bois. Ils riaient et murmuraient des choses incohérentes sans la moindre discrétion. La conscience de la brune lui indiqua de les empêcher de partir mais elle ne fit rien pour retenir ces inconnus. Le duo disparu à l'angle de la rue quand Olivier Dubois sortit à son tour, une bière à la main.

_ Ted ! Laura ! cria-t-il en regardant aux alentours, une bière à la main. Revenez ! ne soyez pas cons, ça ne sert à rien !

Il soupira et à l'instant où il allait rentrer dans la maison, son regard se posa sur Hermione.

_ Hey salut ! lança-t-il en se rapprochant du portail. On se connait ?

_ Je ne pense pas, lui répondit-t-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un fin sourire. Théodore Nott m'a invitée.

_ Théodore Nott ? répéta-t-il surpris. L'ami de Blaise Zabini ? Un petit brun à lunettes.

_ Oui c'est ça. Mais il n'est pas encore arrivé, bredouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête honteuse. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous à vingt-trois heures…

_ Il a dû être retardé, dit malicieusement l'hôte en ouvrant le portail. Alors, vas-y je t'en prie, joins-toi à nous.

La jeune fille rentra dans le jardin et Olivier referma derrière elle. En lui passant devant, il lui attrapa la main et la tira dans le couloir. Il slaloma entre plusieurs convives et rentra dans la cuisine, sans lâcher la fille aux yeux noisette. Il sortit une bière du réfrigérateur, la décapsula et la lui tendit :

_ Bienvenue parmi nous Hermione Granger ! Amuse-toi bien dans la meilleure soirée de l'année, rajouta-t-il pompeusement en gonflant le torse. N'hésite pas à te servir dans les placards, c'est fait pour ça.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il tourna les talons. La cuisine étant déserte, Hermione décida d'aller dans le salon, à la recherche d'une personne connue, en état de tenir une discussion. Appuyée sur le montant de la porte, elle scrutait la salle sans trouver de visage familier.

Quand soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco Malefoy.

* * *

 **Tada ! Vos avis ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alter Ego**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos lectures._

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

Draco Malefoy broyait littéralement du noir. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans le salon du Dubois, il s'ennuyait à mourir et l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Pour couronner le tout, Hermione Granger venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Cette sale garce l'ennuyait tout le temps. S'il y avait bien un endroit où il n'avait pensé la trouver c'était dans ce type de soirée. La prude Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'avait rien d'une reine de la nuit.

Pourtant, en la détaillant attentivement, il se brûla moins les yeux que d'habitude. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient relevés en un chignon approximatif et ses yeux étaient chargés de noir. Elle portait une robe noire simple avec des bas résille et seules ses baskets blanches ternissait un peu l'ensemble. Sur ses épaules, un perfecto en cuir noir lui donnait presque l'air d'une adolescente normale. A la main, elle tenait une bière à laquelle elle n'avait pas touchée.

Une question s'imposa alors dans son esprit : pourquoi était-elle ici ? il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse satisfaite. Elle ne connaissait pas Olivier Dubois, c'était une certitude et elle n'était pas assez proche de Blaise pour qu'il l'ait invitée. En disant cela, le blond eut la réponse à sa question : Théodore Nott avait invité Hermione Granger. Il trouvait leur petit jeu ridicule. Ils se prétendaient justes amis mais se tournaient autour continuellement. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas capables d'assumer leurs sentiments, mais pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur relation, c'était franchement énervant. Lavande Brown avait longuement été amoureuse de Théodore mais elle n'avait jamais osé tenter sa chance à cause de l'omniprésence de Hermione Granger.

Légèrement sur sa droite, une ombre fugace attira l'attention du blond. Il la perdit quelques instants avant de la retrouver, accrochée à son propriétaire, qui était en train de discuter avec la timide Granger. Elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée, tout en écoutant attentivement le garçon qui se tenait devant elle. Cet inconnu était blond, plutôt grand et possédait une musculature assez développée. Il portait un polo blanc rayé noir, un simple jean et des baskets unies. C'est alors que Granger le pointa soudainement du doigt, par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci pivota lentement sur ses talons et un large sourire étira son visage.

Celui de Draco se ferma instantanément et ses doigts se serrèrent lentement sur sa bière. L'inconnu qui le dévisageait désormais ne l'était pas tant que ça puisqu'il s'agissait de Cato Hardravers. L'attitude désinvolte qu'il arborait en le fixant, tout en continuant de discuter avec Granger qui avait l'air de plus en plus intéressée par ses paroles. L'héritier Malefoy la fit même boire plusieurs gorgées du breuvage sans même afficher l'expression de dégout que la bière suscite chez les non-initiés. Enervé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il jeta violemment sa bière sur le parquet, s'entaillant légèrement la main par la même occasion. Il sortit brusquement du salon et tomba nez-à-nez avec Théo et Blaise qui venaient d'entrer dans la maison.

_ Draco que t'arrive-t-il ?! S'écria l'afro-américain en attrapant son ami par les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main ?

_ Rien ça va, le rabroua-t-il en le forçant à le lâcher avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi vous n'arrivez que maintenant ?

_ Ma voiture est tombée en panne tout simplement, dit Théo en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que tu as vu Hermione ? Elle devait m'attendre devant mais elle n'y était pas et elle ne répond pas à mes messages…

_ Dubois s'est occupé d'elle.

Une brève inquiétude passa dans les yeux du brun avant de s'évaporer.

_ Là elle discute avec Cato Hardravers dans le salon. Tu devrais aller la rejoindre avant qu'il ne te la dérobe pour toujours Théo, rajouta Draco d'un ton moqueur.

Le garçon à lunettes disparu en un claquement de doigts. Blaise se retrouva seul face à son ami qui le fixait désormais d'un œil soupçonneux.

_ Confesse toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

_ Cato est venu s'entrainement avec moi l'autre soir. Il était super cool et du coup j'ai décidé de l'inviter. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

_ Le problème c'est que je ne supporte pas ce con ! S'énerva le blond, faisant reculer son ami de quelques pas.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de le fréquenter si tu ne l'apprécie pas… Et ce n'est parce que tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un que je n'ai pas le droit de le fréquenter.

Le ton était sec et Draco plissa longuement les yeux. Il hésitait entre bondir sur Blaise et le rouer de coups ou bien battre en retraite comme il aurait fait d'habitude.

_ Regarde Théodore avec Granger, continua-t-il. Tu la détestes et pourtant tu ne lui dis rien…

_ Tu vas trop loin, siffla-t-il en jaugeant l'autre garçon. Et en plus tu connais la condition de Théo. Ne me redis jamais ça !

Comme pour exprimer sa colère, le blond jeta un violent coup de poing dans un cadre accroché au mur à sa droite, brisant la vitre qui le protégeait en une multitude de petits morceaux qui s'émiettèrent sur le plancher.

Sans ajouter un mot, Draco Malefoy quitta la maison et s'engagea dans la rue sombre et silencieuse. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et ne vit pas l'air horrifié de Blaise Zabini qui le regardait s'éloigner à la lueur des néons jaunes. S'il y avait une chose dont l'afro-américain était certain à ce moment-là c'est qu'il avait peur de ce garçon et que ce garçon n'était pas son ami. Enfin, il était dans l'enveloppe charnelle ne Draco Malefoy mais ce n'était résolument pas Draco Malefoy. Le garçon que Blaise connaissait depuis le collège n'aurait jamais réagi comme l'avait fait celui-ci ce soir…

* * *

Théodore Nott scrutait la pièce avec l'attention d'un prédateur guettant sa proie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa vieille voiture, héritée de sa mère, fasse des siennes ce soir ? Il avait réussi à donner rendez-vous à Hermione à cette fête et cette épave n'avait pas voulu qu'il y aille…

Dépité, il allait abandonner ses recherches quand Olivier Dubois se matérialisa devant lui.

_ Hey Nott ! comment ça va mon vieux ? lui demanda-t-il chaudement en lui assénant une claque virile sur l'épaule. Pourquoi tu tires cette tête d'enterrement ?

_ Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ?! Beugla-t-il par-dessus la sono qui crachait bien trop fort une musique ignoble.

_ Qui ça ?! cria l'autre encore plus fort.

_ Hermione Granger !

_ Je ne sais pas qui c'est, désolé !

Et sans qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot l'hôte avait disparu, emporté par une foule joyeuse de rugbymans passablement ivres.

Les yeux de Théodore se posèrent alors sur le balcon à l'extérieur. Accoudée à la barrière, les yeux dans les yeux avec Cato Hardravers, une bière à la main, Hermione Granger riait franchement. Le jeune homme fut comme absorbé par la brune qui chassa machinalement une fine mèche qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses yeux fixaient son amie qui portait une tenue qui détonnait de son look ordinaire. Cela lui allait bien mais pour quelqu'un qui ne jurait que par sa marinière et son jean, ça faisait un sacré changement.

Le blond lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille et elle tourna la tête dans la direction de Théodore mais ses beaux yeux charbonneux ne paressèrent pas voir le garçon. Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur et lui chuchota quelque chose sur un ton de confidences. Le garçon aux yeux bleus s'esclaffa alors bruyamment et l'embrassa sur le front. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Théodore sentit une colère froide monter en lui.

_ Regarde un peu ce qu'il est en train de se passer, souffla la voix de Draco Malefoy dans son oreille, le faisant sursauter. La princesse des livres est en train de se laisser entraîner hors de son royaume par un vagabond fraichement débarqué dans le royaume. Et que fait l'héritier du trône ? Rien du tout…

La voix utilisée par Draco arracha un frisson de dégout à Théodore. Il sentit la chair de poule parsemer son échine et les poils de sa nuque se dressèrent subtilement. Le blond lui glissa un verre dans la main.

_ Bois Théo, lui ordonna-t-il. Bois ! et récupère ce qui est à toi…

Comme pour le pousser à obéir, il posa ses lèvres et ses dents sur la nuque du garçon brun, laissant s'imprimer une légère marque. Le corps de Théo amorça en nouveau soubresaut de dégoût.

Ragaillardit par la boisson offerte par Malefoy, il se glissa dehors et s'approcha de Cato et Hermione qui semblait tenir une conversation passionnante. Autoritaire, le jeune Nott posa sèchement sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

_ Hey salut Nott ! s'écria joyeusement Cato en s'écartant légèrement de la jeune fille. Ça va ? ça fait plaisir de te voir…

_ Je peux t'emprunter Hermione une minute ? le coupa-t-il en dardant sur lui un regard mauvais.

_ Oui… Oui, bien sûr, balbutia le blond en ramassant les cadavres de bières qui s'étaient accumulés à côté d'eux. Je serais dans la cuisine si vous me cherchez, ajouta-t-il.

_ Nous y penserons, répondit Théo en entraînant Hermione à sa suite.

Il traversa l'intégralité du balcon sans lâcher la jeune fille. Il la coinça finalement dans un angle et l'attrapa un peu trop fermement par les épaules. Elle grimaça légèrement et il relâcha sa prise.

_ Tu ne dois plus jamais faire ça tu m'entends ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Plus. Jamais, répéta-t-il en accentuant chacun de ses mots.

_ Plus jamais faire quoi ? le questionna Hermione que l'alcool rendait un peu groggy.

_ Boire autant alors que tu ne bois jamais d'habitude. Et aussi te laisser draguer par quelqu'un comme ça.

_ Je me suis laissée draguée ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Elle détacha ses cheveux laissant un amas de boucles retomber sur ses épaules frêles. Pour Théodore, elle était littéralement à tomber

_ Oui, reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance. Je me suis laissée draguer et ça m'a plu. Je pense que je vais recommencer. Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse vraiment à moi.

_ Mais moi aussi je m'intéresse à toi Hermione ! et Potter aussi et des tas d'autres gens…

_ Oh arrête Théo, toi tu t'intéresses à notre amitié, à mon cerveau. Là pour une fois, quelqu'un s'intéressait enfin à mon physique.

Même s'il n'en montra rien, les mots de son amie lui brisèrent le cœur.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien tenté avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il se promit à cet instant précis que plus jamais, il ne voulait converser avec une Hermione Granger ayant trop bu. Autant si en temps normal, sa conversation était d'une grande précaution et d'une grande clairvoyance, là elle était spontanée et incisive.

_ Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour toi ? je ne t'intéresse pas ?

_ Tais toi ! lui ordonna-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules.

_ Répond moi ! le supplia-t-elle en se rapprochant contre lui.

_ C'est parce que je ne le peux pas, souffla-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il sentit la jeune fille s'affaisser contre lui et elle cala sa tête dans son cou avant de lui murmurer :

_ Je suis fatiguée Théo. Ramène-moi à la maison…

_ Viens, allons-y, dit-il en la prenant par la main. Récupérons ma voiture dans la rue d'à côté et ensuite je te ramène chez toi.

De sa main libre, il extirpa son téléphone de sa poche et composa un rapide message pour Blaise, qui ne le verrait surement que le lendemain : « Hermione est fatiguée, je la ramène puis je rentre chez moi. On se voit lundi à Poudlard. ».

* * *

L'alcool coulait à flot dans le sang de Draco. Il pénétra dans la cuisine mais n'alluma pas la lumière. Il espérait que la fraîcheur et l'obscurité de la pièce l'aiderait à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop bu. Pas assez pour s'endormir mais trop pour quitter l'état léthargique dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique du briquet, vu la lueur rougeâtre derrière lui et sentit l'odeur mentholée avant de se rendre compte de la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Accoudé sur l'évier, les jambes nonchalamment croisées et les cheveux ébouriffés, Cato Hardravers fixait Draco Malefoy avec un léger sourire.

Il se remis debout avec légèreté et s'avança calmement jusqu'à l'autre blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Seule sa lèvre inférieure trahissait la tension qui s'était emparé de lui.

_ Je pense que tu as tort de la détester, tu vois, quand elle a bu, la Grangie est beaucoup plus amusante qu'à l'accoutumée. Tu devrais arrêter de la haïr comme ça.

La gorge sèche, le garçon aux yeux gris ne répondit rien. Il contemplait la fumée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, finement entrouvertes.

_ Donne-moi en un peu, murmura-t-il presque suppliant. Juste une taffe s'il te plait.

_ T'es comme un drogué complètement en manque mon pauvre Malefoy, ricana l'autre en se rapprochant de plus en plus près. Seulement tu oublies un détail…

_ De quoi ? coassa-t-il faiblement.

_ Tu as déjà tout ça en toi. C'est déjà à l'intérieur de toi. Prend en conscience.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, ses lèvres plongèrent sur les siennes, expulsant toute la fumée que sa bouche contenait dans celle du blond aux yeux gris.

Alors que son cerveau lui criait de repousser le nouveau venu, Malefoy l'empoigna un peu plus fort, serra son polo dans ses poings, rapprocha leurs corps et approfondit le baiser.

* * *

 **Tada ! Beaucoup de bisous entre garçons dans ce chapitre ^^ Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cette histoire vous plaît-elle toujours ? Allons-nous avoir un couple Théo x Hermione ? A vous la parole :p**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alter Ego**

 _Merci pour les premières reviews reçues pour l'histoire. Je vous informe de la reprise de Rêve, Cours, Espère si le cœur vous en dit d'aller y faire un tour. J'essaie de poster un chapitre de Alter Ego tous les quinze jours mais je ne garantis rien._

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

Théodore claqua la porte derrière lui en sortant. D'un pas vif, il rattrapa Hermione qui s'était déjà élancée dans la rue. Elle titubait légèrement et gloussa lorsque le garçon l'empoigna par le bras, l'empêchant de s'étaler sur le bitume. La brune tenta plusieurs fois de s'échapper mais finit par comprendre qu'elle n'y arriverait pas et se rapprocha de Théo. Surpris, ce dernier sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Cette position rendait l'avancée du duo plus difficile, mais malgré tout, Théodore ne ralentit pas.

Il ne savait pas s'il était en colère ou juste attristé. Certes il était arrivé très en retard et il comprenait parfaitement que la brune soit allée chercher la compagnie d'autres personnes mais la façon dont il l'avait vu rire avec Cato, le mettait hors de lui. Lorsqu'elle adoptait un comportement similaire avec Potter, cela importait peu au garçon. Ils étaient amis de très longue date et le tableau était clair entre eux. Alors que Cato, fraichement débarqué et voisin de Hermione, se permettait de la draguer, sous le nez de Théodore ? C'était insensé et surtout très mal venu d'autant plus que tout Poudlard savait que Théo et Hermione avait une relation, soi-disant amicale mais surtout exclusive. Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était aventuré à venir déranger le duo lorsqu'il travaillait à la bibliothèque. Or là, le contexte était tout autre : Hermione n'allait jamais à une fête. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle ait accepté l'invitation du jeune homme sans trop broncher. En revanche, Théodore était un habitué des soirées en tout genre. Certainement grâce ou à cause de la fréquentation de Blaise et Draco, grands fêtards dans l'âme.

Cependant, Théodore n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux de la tentative de drague de Cato. Déjà d'une car Hermione était ivre et qu'elle n'aurait probablement plus aucun souvenir de la soirée en se réveillant le lendemain matin et de deux, car il n'y avait rien d'officiel entre eux. Du moins, Théodore n'avait jamais cédé à cette tentation car sa condition l'obligeait à garder ses distances. Un minimum. Néanmoins, le temps avait fini par agir comme un aimant et les deux adolescents étaient devenus comme inséparables.

Ils arrivèrent enfin près de la vieille voiture de Théo. Il peina à extirper ses clés de sa poche sans lâcher Hermione qui menaçait de s'écrouler de fatigue à n'importe quel moment. Il l'installa à l'avant et boucla sa ceinture non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il s'installa ensuite péniblement sur le siège conducteur et posa son manteau sur la jeune fille qui dormait déjà, appuyée contre la vitre poussiéreuse. La voiture démarra dans un bruit de toussotement et s'éloigna dans la rue sombre.

Théodore roulait depuis presqu'une heure lorsqu'il commença à distinguer la lueur lointaine des lampes à pétrole qui encadrait l'entrée de la ferme de monsieur et madame Granger. Les bas-côtés demeuraient faiblement éclairés par les phares jaunâtres de la voiture et le lourd silence qui régnait à l'intérieur donnait presque l'air d'un vieux film d'horreur des années 1950.

Lorsqu'il franchit le portail de la maison d'Hermione, il rétrograda en première et ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte de la maison. Dans le silence morne de la ferme, la vieille voiture ne put retenir un crissement de freins strident. Le garçon la maudit intérieurement et se glissa hors du véhicule. Il fit le tour de l'habitacle et détacha Hermione qui dormait à poings fermés, le blouson de Théo fermement tenu entre ses doigts fins et graciles.

Alors qu'il poussait la portière du pied, la porte s'ouvrit et la mère de la jeune fille éclaira la cour avec une lampe poche.

_ Hermione ? Théodore ? C'est vous ? chuchota-t-elle méfiante.

_ Oui, nous sommes là, répondit-il en s'avançant vers la femme, Hermione blottit dans ses bras.

_ Oh elle dort ! rentre vite mon garçon, elle doit être assez lourde.

_ Non, pas du tout, mentit-il.

La fatigue lui donnait l'impression de porter du plomb alors qu'Hermione devait peser une cinquantaine de kilos tout au plus.

_ Tu peux la monter dans sa chambre s'il te plait, c'est à l'étage en face de l'escalier.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et la déposa délicatement sur son lit défait. Il eut un sourire en remarquant les vêtements éparpillés dans toute la pièce et sur la commode. Il lui retira ses baskets et son manteau mais laissa son blouson près de la jeune fille. Il la recouvrit de son épaisse couverture lorsque sa mère rentra dans la chambre.

_ Vraiment merci Théodore. Je suis soulagée que tu l'ais ramené. Je ne voulais pas spécialement qu'elle aille à cette fête, mais comme elle m'a dit que tu l'avais invitée, et bien j'ai accepté.

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de réprimer un bâillement.

_ Tu as l'air épuisé, observa la mère d'Hermione. Je peux te préparer la chambre d'ami si tu veux dormir ici. Ce n'est peut-être pas prudent que tu reprennes la route si tard.

_ C'est très gentil de votre part madame Granger, mais je vais rentrer. Je n'habite pas loin et mon père m'attend.

_ Comme tu voudras… Bonne soirée Théodore.

Elle regarda le garçon remonter dans sa voiture et sortir de la cour. La lumière des phares se perdit ensuite dans la nuit.

* * *

Draco se réveilla légèrement groggy. Il avait mal à la tête et ne se rappelait plus très bien la soirée d'y hier. Il s'étira comme un chat et laissa ses yeux s'habituer aux rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les persiennes de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il fut habitué à la luminosité ambiante, il se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Se contemplant dans le miroir, il soupira en voyant les éternelles et larges cernes violacés qui soulignaient ses yeux clairs. Après s'être douché le corps et rincé le visage, il remit les vêtements de la veille et attrapa un sweat dans la pile de vêtements propres appartenant à Olivier Dubois, posés sur la chaise.

C'était une chose que le blond aimait faire. A chaque fois qu'il allait à une soirée, il s'arrangeait pour récupérer un vêtement de son hôte, qu'il ne lui rendrait jamais. Cela pouvait passer pour une sorte de collection malsaine, mais le garçon aux yeux bleus ne faisait pas ça pour ça. Il aimait seulement se rappeler de chaque soirée passée dans cet enfer au milieu de la campagne écossaise.

Il tentait vainement de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux platines lorsqu'une voix moqueuse le tira de sa concentration

_ Joli pull. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le tien…

Le garçon fit volte-face, persuadé de tomber nez à nez avec Olivier Dubois mais il n'en était rien. Adossé à la porte, Cato Hardravers lui souriait en découvrant de sa lèvre supérieure une impeccable rangée de dents blanches étincelantes. Il avait le teint frais et l'air reposé comme s'il avait dormi une nuit complète. Draco se surprit même à lui trouver l'air d'un ange. Un battement de cils plus tard, le garçon aux yeux gris était appuyé contre la vasque près de lui.

_ tu te souviens de quelque chose de spécial à propos de hier soir ? demanda Draco dans un coassement étranglé.

_ Je devrais me souvenir de quelque chose de spécial ? demanda-t-il, étouffant un rire.

_ Je ne sais pas… Je ne me souviens de rien, avoua l'héritier Malefoy en passant une main lasse sur son visage fatigué.

_ Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien dû faire de grave. Sinon tu t'en souviendrais forcément…

Seul un nouveau soupire sortit de la bouche de Draco. Il se redressa difficilement et se tourna pour faire face à l'autre blond. Sauf que lorsqu'il s'exécuta, il n'y avait personne à côté de lui. Il était seul dans la pièce de carrelage blanc immaculé. Le froid ambiant le fit frissonner. Il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois et se mit même une claque pour tenter de sortir de sa torpeur.

_ Tu débloques complètement mon pauvre vieux, se chuchota-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

* * *

Harry et Ron étaient allongés sur leur lit respectif et attendant que l'heure du dîner ne sonne. Ils demeuraient les seuls occupants du dortoir en ce week-end de novembre. Tous les autres étaient soient rentrés chez eux soient allés à la fête d'Olivier Dubois et ne rentreraient que le lendemain matin.

_ J'en ai assez, marmonna le roux en se lançant tomber sur son matelas.

Il envoya son téléphone rebondir à plusieurs reprises sur son oreiller avant que l'appareil ne plonge dans une chaussure abandonnée au pied du lit.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda le brun sans lâcher son vieux portable des mains.

_ Ils parlent tous de la soirée de Dubois sur les réseaux et ça m'énerve. On aurait vraiment dû y aller Harry ! Nous allons être la risée de Poudlard demain. Même Ginny y a été…

_ En même temps Ginny est invitée à toutes les soirées Ron.

_ On aurait dû y être je te dis !

_ De toute façon, je n'étais pas invité, répondit le garçon aux lunettes.

_ Hermione y était, lui appris alors son meilleur ami.

_ Sérieusement ? demanda Harry, délaissant son téléphone et reportant toute son attention sur le garçon allongé sur le lit en face du sien.

_ Oui. Apparemment Nott l'aurait invité…

_ C'est une certitude si tu veux mon avis. 'mione n'est pas assez proche des membres du club de rugby et elle ne connait Dubois que de nom… Si quelqu'un l'a invitée c'est Théodore. Et il a dû lui-même se faire inviter par Blaise.

_ Tu les appelles par leurs prénoms maintenant ? questionna le rouquin en s'asseyant.

_ On est dans la même classe et tu sais que Théodore et Hermione sont très amis. Alors je fais de mon mieux pour éviter de me mettre sur la gueule avec eux à chaque instant. Les gens appellent ça grandir en général.

_ Oui mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'être ami avec Malefoy… Ce type est une ordure.

_ je ne dis pas que tu dois être ami avec lui Ron, soupira Harry. Je dis juste que tu dois essayer de ne plus le provoquer. Et tu ne devrais éviter de dire du mal de Théodore devant Hermione.

_ Tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'évite ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Elle a toujours été très posée et mature. Alors même si au début elle riait à tes plaisanteries et à tes moqueries, aujourd'hui c'est différent. Peut-être qu'elle s'est lassée et qu'elle aimerait que tu agisses un peu plus souvent comme un adulte. Tu comprends ?

_ Oui je comprends mais… Harry, je n'ai pas envie d'être un adulte. C'est trop contraignant et ça me fait peur. Je voudrais avoir dix-sept ans pour l'éternité.

La cloche retentit pour annoncer le dîner, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

* * *

Rusard ouvrit les grilles de Poudlard un peu plus tard que d'habitude ce matin-là, si bien que quelques élèves étaient déjà amassés devant, cigarette à la bouche et casque de moto vissé sur la tête.

Légèrement à l'écart de ce groupe attroupé devant l'entrée de Poudlard, Hermione guettait l'horizon brumeux espérant voir Théodore surgir du brouillard. Le blouson du jeune homme était posé sur son sac, ce dernier étant appuyé contre sa hanche. Son parapluie à rayures la protégeait de la fine pluie qui s'abattait sur l'école.

Il était huit heures moins cinq lorsque Hermione poussa tristement la porte de la salle d'anglais. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise à côté de Harry qui la regarda surpris.

_ ça va 'mione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

La jeune fille darda sur lui son visage cerné que même le maquillage ne parvenait pas à améliorer.

_ Théo n'est pas là, dit-elle abattue.

_ Ce n'est pas très grave, répondit-il en souriant. Il est peut-être en retard…

_ Il n'est JAMAIS en retard…

Blaise entra dans la salle et fonça rapidement sur le duo.

_ Coucou ça va ? interrogea-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Théo est malade. Il a dû attrapé froid en rentrant de la fête. Il va être absent quelques jours mais il m'a dit de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdie.

_ Je… J'avais son blouson et… j'aurais voulu lui rendre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade à cause de moi… Il me l'a laissé après m'avoir raccompagné chez mes parents et…

_ Donne-le moi, ordonna l'afro-américain en tendant la main. Je vais lui rendre après les cours. Je dois passer lui apporter le travail.

Elle s'exécuta et si la remarque l'avait blessée, elle n'en montra rien. Pourtant Harry savait que Blaise venait de lui mettre un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Jusqu'à présent, les rares fois où Théodore avait été malade, c'était à Hermione qu'il avait demandé de lui porter ses devoirs. Mais apparemment, il ne l'avait pas fait cette fois-là.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall s'installa bruyamment à son bureau, signe que le cours commençait. A partir de là, Harry ne put obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa voisine qui semblait se noyer dans les textes de Tolski qu'ils étudiaient cette heure-ci.

* * *

 **Tada ! Bon voilà, ce chapitre est terminé et cela n'a pas été facile (foutu chapitre maudit tiens… des semaines pour l'écrire)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plût, je vous invite à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alter Ego**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

 _Comme je l'ai répété sur les autres histoires concernées : j'écris quatre histoires en ce moment, donc mon rythme de publication est assez irrégulier même si j'essaie de vous fournir un chapitre tous les quinze jours._

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

Cloué dans son lit d'hôpital, Théodore ne faisait pas le fier devant Zabini qui lui faisait la morale.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça Théo ! Elle t'aime trop pour que tu continues de ne rien lui dire… Je veux dire, ça arrive soudainement comme ça, tu ne peux pas le prévoir. Comment vas-tu faire si ça t'arrive un jour alors que vous êtes à la bibliothèque ou n'importe où mais seuls ?

_ Elle ne doit rien savoir Blaise, c'est important, supplia le garçon en tirant légèrement sur les sondes accrochées à son corps maigre pour se redresser un peu plus. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi !

_ Pourtant c'est ce qui se passe parce que tu t'obstines à ne rien lui dire !

Le ton montait de plus en plus et l'afro-américain sentait qu'il allait bientôt devoir partir.

_ Tu sais Théo, elle est intelligente. Et si tu ne lui dis rien, elle va te tourner le dos et quand tu auras besoin qu'elle soit là, à ma place, ce sera beaucoup trop tard…

Sur ces mots, il partit sans se retourner et claqua la porte derrière lui. Théodore se laissa retomber silencieusement sur ses oreillers, de chaudes larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il ne chercha même pas à les retenir. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le blouson que son ami lui avait ramené. Il tata les poches et buta contre un petit morceau de papier froissé dans l'une d'entre elles.

 _Merci Théo, je suis désolée si tu as pris froid…_

 _Hermione_

En lisant ceci, le garçon ne put retenir une crise de larmes supplémentaire dont les pleurs envahirent le silence de la chambre vide. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir ?

* * *

La pluie de la veille n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. En effet, elle avait laissé place à un radieux soleil froid qui éclairait le parc. Le sol était jonché de nombreuses feuilles marronnées, perdues par les arbres. Assise sur un banc, emmitouflée dans une chaude veste en laine, le cou disparaissant sous les nombreux tours d'une écharpe crème, Hermione était plongée dans un épais volume d'histoire. Théodore étant toujours absent et n'ayant pas de nouvelles de lui, la jeune fille avait délaissé la bibliothèque, leur sanctuaire, pour les derniers rayons de soleil de novembre.

Elle paraissait absorbée par son travail et Harry n'avait pas osé la déranger pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Neville et Ron l'avaient supplié de les accompagner au self et le garçon aux yeux verts avait fini par céder et par les suivre, laissant son amie terminer sa lecture.

Il était près de quatorze heures lorsque la brune sortit de sa torpeur et extirpa de son sac bien rempli, une belle pomme verte. Elle s'empressa de mordre dedans, laissant quelques gouttes de jus ruisseler le long de sa mâchoire. Alors qu'elle s'appliquait à ronger le fruit, elle crût sentir cette odeur familière qu'elle connaissait si bien, celle du parfum de Théo. Elle se retourna précipitamment et fixa le parc comme si elle s'attendait à le voir surgir de derrière un arbre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demanda alors une voix sortie de nulle part.

Elle sursauta et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Cato qui tenait entre les doigts une longue cigarette mentholée allumée. Il lui sourit, attendant visiblement sa réponse. Gênée, Hermione s'essuya le menton d'un revers de manche.

_ Non... Je… rien. Je ne regardais rien de spécial, balbutia-t-elle. J'ai cru entendre du bruit c'est tout…

Le garçon ne répondit rien, haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le banc juste à côté d'elle.

_ C'est tout ce que tu manges ? la questionna-t-il finalement, entre deux bouffées de cigarette.

_ Je n'ai pas très faim. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au self avec les autres ?

_ J'y étais. Seulement j'avais terminé et j'avais besoin de fumer. Tu veux une taffe ?

_ Non merci. Je ne touche pas à ces choses-là…

_ Tu as fini de travailler ? l'interrogea-t-il soudainement en bondissant sur ses pieds.

_ Je… oui.

_Super ! s'exclama le blond en l'attrapant par le bras. Allons faire un tour sur les berges du lac. Nous pourrons en profiter pour discuter.

N'ayant aucun argument percutant pour s'opposer à cette balade pour le moins surprenante, Hermione se leva à son tour et suivit le jeune homme qui caracolait déjà quelques longueurs devant elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle abandonna le trognon de sa pomme sur le sol.

* * *

Les deux adolescents marchaient silencieusement côte à côte. Cato avait terminé sa cigarette et ses mains avaient trouvés leur place dans ses poches de blouson. Hermione l'observait en coin et ne put retenir un léger sourire. Cette situation était exactement la même que celle qu'elle aurait pu vivre avec Théo. Ils auraient marché dans un silence serein, celui de la confiance, celui qui permet de comprendre ce que les mots ne peuvent expliquer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

_ Je pensais au fait que nous faisons le même genre de chose que j'aurai pu faire avec Théodore s'il avait été là…

_ En quoi est-ce drôle ? demanda le blond qui ne comprenais pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

_ Vous êtes tellement différents… Enfin, tu as l'air tellement différent de Théo, se reprit-elle en posant sur lui ses yeux noisette.

_ Nous sommes surement très différents, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que nous n'ayons aucun point commun.

_ C'est vrai, admit-elle avant de plonger dans ses pensées.

* * *

Draco Malefoy jeta un énième caillou dans le lac et regarda les ondes se diffuser à la surface. Sa main gauche confortablement installée dans la poche de son pantalon crème, il appréciait le calme de l'endroit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir seul. Il avait la certitude qu'il n'était pas fou mais il en venait à se demander si la fatigue ne lui jouait pas de vilains tours. Son manteau était boutonné jusqu'en haut et il essayait difficilement d'allumer une de ses cigarettes roulées, composée de miettes de tabac sec.

Lorsqu'il parvient à ses fins, il entendit un éclat de rire qui l'incita à regarder sur sa gauche. Son expression pensive laissa place à une expression courroucée lorsqu'il identifia Cato Hardravers et Hermione Granger qui marchaient dans sa direction. L'adolescente était plaisamment accrochée au bras du garçon qui lui racontait quelque chose qui semblait drôle, du moins si on se fiait à la mine réjouie qu'arborait la brune.

Le blond soupira et se replongea dans la contemplation du lac. Ne pouvait-il pas obtenir un peu de tranquillité ? Avec un peu de chance, ces deux idiots allaient passer sans le voir et il pourrait retrouver le calme apaisant des bords du lac.

Malheureusement pour lui, il sentit l'odeur mentholée qui l'obsédait tant avant de comprendre que Cato s'était arrêté près de lui. Il avait désormais le bras carrément posé sur les épaules de Hermione qui ne semblait pas trouver cela dérangeant. Draco regretta secrètement que Théodore ne soit pas là pour voir cette scène attendrissante, celle où il se faisait lâcher pour un autre.

Hermione serra les dents lorsque Cato et elle atteignirent l'endroit où Malefoy se trouvait. Avec un peu de chance, le lunatique héritier ne leur adresserait pas la parole et ils pourraient continuer paisiblement leur chemin. Cependant, la jeune fille sentit son camarade ralentir à l'approche de l'autre garçon. A ce moment précis, Draco se retourne lentement et toisa le duo d'un air méprisant.

_ Bah alors Granger ? Ce pauvre Théo a à peine le dos tourné que tu te jettes déjà dans les bras d'un autre ? Tu n'as pas honte d'être facile à ce point ?

Interdite, elle se contenta de le fixer. A ses côtés, Cato lui parut brusquement menaçant. Ses bras s'étaient durcis et son corps semblait être tendu comme un arc, prêt à sauter sur l'autre s'il prononçait un mot de plus. La jeune fille déglutit difficilement. Elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas se retrouver au milieu d'une bagarre, encore moins entre les deux garçons qui se toisaient désormais avec un mépris non dissimulé.

_ Et toi Malefoy ? attaqua l'autre très sérieusement. N'as-tu pas honte de t'en prendre encore à Hermione ?

Le ton mordant n'échappa pas à la brune qui fit un pas en arrière par mesure de précaution.

_ Pourquoi t'en prends-tu toujours à elle au juste ? C'est parce qu'elle est plus intelligente que toi c'est ça ? Tu as honte d'être surpassé par une fille ?

Hermione tiqua face à la question. En quoi le fait qu'elle soit une fille était-il dérangeant ?

_ Ou non encore mieux ! poursuivit-il tandis que l'autre affichait clairement une expression hostile. Tu es jaloux d'elle parce qu'elle, elle est appréciée de tous ici ! Alors que toi Draco Malefoy, personne ne supporte ton horrible comportement de gamin pourri gâté que papa a dû punir… Laisse la tranquille, tu fais vraiment pitié mon vieux !

_ Cato arrête s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.

Le garçon blond tourna alors le dos à Malefoy pour la contempler. La peur passa dans son visage car le garçon n'avait pas relâché la dureté de son expression et la colère dansait dans ses yeux.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Hermione Granger ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

La jeune fille voulu lui crier de faire attention car Draco Malefoy avançait droit sur lui et subitement elle sentit les étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Les deux garçons se confondirent l'un dans l'autre l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, après ça, elle sentit un violent coup s'abattre sur sa tempe et ce fût le trou noir.

* * *

Harry et Blaise se promenaient lentement dans les couloirs, le sac du garçon aux yeux verts ballottait nerveusement sur son dos tandis que celui du métisse reposait paisiblement le long de ses côtes.

_ J'espère que Théodore reviendra bientôt, fit Harry en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

_ Pourquoi Potter ?

_ Il lui manque et je n'aime pas quand elle est malheureuse…

_ Je trouve que la relation entre Hermione et Théo est compliquée, dit-il platement. C'est comme s'ils ne voulaient jamais la même chose au même moment.

_ Le jeu du chat et de la souris ?

_ Oui mais c'est plus compliqué que ça… Surtout que Théodore n'est pas toujours honnête avec elle et que tant qu'il ne lui dira pas l'entière vérité, leur relation sera vouée à l'échec.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda alors le brun complètement perdu.

Le métisse hocha la tête d'un air entendu et alors qu'il allait répondre, des bruits de pas rapide se firent entendre dans le couloir. Tournant la tête, les deux garçons virent Neville arriver à toute allure et piler brusquement devant eux.

_ Harry, souffla-t-il en mettant les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Zabini, je… c'est… affreux !

_ Mais que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Blaise en l'attrapant fermement par les épaules. Parle ! ordonna-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

_ Hermione et Malefoy se sont battus. Ils amènent Hermione à l'hôpital en ce moment, débita-t-il d'une traite.

Un ange passa.

_ QUOI ?! S'exclama Zabini en poussant le garçon dans le couloir pour qu'ils les ramènent près de l'incident. Potter tu viens ? cria-t-il alors qu'il courrait déjà à la suite de Neville.

_ J'arrive ! lança le brun encore sonné.

Depuis quand Hermione se battait-elle ? Encore plus avec Malefoy !

* * *

 **Je sais, je suis horrible… Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, j'en suis désolée mais sinon ça complique la suite de mon histoire si je vous en dévoile plus maintenant.**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous dis à dans quinze jours pour la suite de l'histoire ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alter Ego**

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris.

Enjoy reading !

* * *

Harry et Ron étaient assis à même le sol dans le couloir de l'hôpital attendant désespérément l'autorisation d'aller voir leur amie. Plus loin, Blaise et Neville parlaient à voix basse et l'afro-américain jetait régulièrement des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule comme s'il avait peur qu'on les surprenne.

Une infirmière sortit de la chambre qu'occupait Hermione. Elle était accompagnée des parents de la jeune fille qui affichait un air grave. Lorsque le trio passa à la hauteur des deux adolescents, madame Granger leur glissa un petit sourire poli. L'infirmière s'arrêta alors :

_ Vous pouvez aller voir miss Granger. Mais ne la fatiguez pas trop et ne restez pas trop longtemps s'il vous plait. Elle est encore sous le choc.

Les garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et entrèrent rapidement dans la chambre d'hôpital. Leur amie était allongée sur le lit, entourée de perfusions. Sous son œil gauche, un vilain hématome noir soulignait son regard, l'obligeant à garder l'œil à demi clos. Sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement coupée et de multiples traces de coup ornaient sa joue droite.

_ Hermione ! s'écria Ron en s'avançant rapidement vers la jeune fille et en la serrant dans ses bras.

_ Doucement, chuchota-t-elle en réprimant une grimace. J'ai mal aux côtes. Bonjour Harry, est-ce que tu m'as apporté les devoirs ?

_ Je le ferais, lui promit-il en faisant un signe de la main pour inciter Neville et Blaise à rentrer dans la pièce.

Les deux garçons s'avancèrent silencieusement.

_ Que s'est-il passé 'mione ? demanda le roux en lui prenant les mains.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle honteuse. Je me promenais autour du lac avec Cato quand il est devenu bizarre et d'un coup Malefoy m'a attaquée.

_ Mais Cato n'a pas tenté de te défendre ? questionna Neville tout en jetant un regard entendu à Blaise.

_ Je ne me souviens pas… Il était entre Malefoy et moi, je pensais qu'ils allaient se battre et subitement Malefoy s'est jeté sur moi et c'est comme si Cato avait disparu.

_ D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, releva le métis. Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu cet énergumène récemment ?

_ Non, il n'est pas venu me voir, fit Hermione en tendant de s'asseoir.

Nouvel échange de regards entre Blaise et Neville, mais Harry choisit de ne pas faire de réflexion. Le téléphone de Blaise vibra furieusement.

_ Je dois amener les devoirs à Théo, dit-il en consultant ses messages. Il n'est pas très loin dans le couloir, je reviens.

Neville grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil sur Hermione qui paraissait réfléchir à toute allure. Il tenta prudemment de se rapprocher de la jeune fille mais se retrouva projeter au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Harry et Ron se regardèrent interdits tandis que la jeune fille sortait sur les talons de Blaise, la moitié des sondes plantées dans ses bras arrachée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre, Théodore déglutit difficilement. Un peu en retrait dans le couloir se tenait un Blaise Zabini gêné qui regardait ses pieds. A ses côtés, Potter et Weasley n'en mettait pas large non plus. Il reporta son attention sur une Hermione Granger furieuse et salement amoché. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les poings sur les hanches et tapait du pied pour manifester son mécontentement.

_ J'attends des réponses et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire ! lui cria-t-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

_ Je… Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, commença-t-il en levant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

_ Je te prenais toujours les devoirs quand tu étais malade, l'accusa-t-elle.

_ Je sais…

_ Et là ? Déjà tu demandes à Blaise, ensuite tu ne réponds à aucun de mes messages alors que tu en échanges de nombreux avec lui…

_ C'est différent, je ne pouvais pas te parler de ça.

La brune tituba légèrement et Potter s'avança pour la soutenir mais elle le chassa d'un revers de la main. C'était son combat contre Théodore et personne ne viendrait l'empêcher de régler ses comptes.

_ Parce qu'à lui tu pouvais ? souligna-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Je ne suis pas assez digne de ta confiance, de ton intérêt…

_ Ce n'est pas ça ! beugla le garçon avant de partir dans une violente quinte de toux.

_ Alors quoi ?! Hurla-t-elle en se rapprochant du lit.

Le garçon baissa les yeux et garda le silence. Blaise secoua la tête d'un air peiné.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !

Et elle tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre.

_ Je vais mourir ! s'exclama alors le jeune homme qui semblait au bord des larmes. J'ai une insuffisance cardiaque et on en peut pas me soigner. Je vais mourir, répéta-t-il.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte, laissant ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était de rage ou de tristesse.

* * *

Draco Malefoy se réveilla douloureusement. Son poignet droit était éraflé et le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il se rappelait vaguement des événements de la veille. Il contemplait le lac dans le parc de l'école lorsque cette idiote de Granger et Cato étaient venus le provoquer. Malgré lui, il avait fini par se jeter sur le garçon puis sur la fille qui n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre.

Seamus Finnigan avait vu la scène de loin et avait alerté les professeurs qui avaient immédiatement accouru. Hermione Granger avait été amenée à l'hôpital tandis que Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall lui avaient passé un violent savon assorti de plusieurs heures de retenues.

Voilà pourquoi le garçon blond traînait dans les couloirs de Poudlard le samedi matin. Il avait dû ranger les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque et maintenant qu'il avait fini, il devait attendre treize heures trente pour rentrer chez lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. La petite aiguille indiquait midi. Draco se laissa tomber sur le sol en soupirant. Il voyait déjà parfaitement les reproches que ses parents allaient lui faire lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison. Ils lui diraient que Cato était un bien meilleur fils, que lui n'aurait jamais eu d'heures de colle… après ça, sa mère sortirait dans le jardin pour pleurer silencieusement et son père monterait s'enfermer dans son bureau pour de longues heures.

Depuis que Cato était arrivé à Poudlard, rien n'allait plus pour l'héritier Malefoy. Tout le monde semblait préférer sa compagnie à la sienne et le pire, c'est qu'ils faisaient tous exprès de nier quand Draco les mettait devant le fait accompli. L'autre jour, lorsqu'il avait tenté d'évoquer son mal être à Blaise, son ami de toujours, ce dernier avait carrément ignoré l'existence de l'autre blond. Il avait même fini par dire à son ami qu'il devrait peut-être consulter l'infirmière du lycée ou s'accorder quelques jours de repos.

Alors qu'il ruminait dans ses pensées, le jeune Malefoy ne vit pas Harry Potter se rapprocher de lui. Le brun s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le dévisagea pendant un long moment. Voyant que cela n'entraînait aucune réaction chez l'autre adolescent, il finit par briser le silence :

_ J'ai été voir Hermione. Elle est plutôt amochée mais elle va s'en remettre… Par contre, elle a découvert que Théodore lui mentait…

_ Je m'en fiche complètement Potter, répliqua Draco d'une voix traînante. Ça m'est égal ces petites histoires.

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça ! s'exclama le garçon aux yeux verts tout en essayant de conserver son calme. C'est à cause de toi si elle à l'hôpital ! C'est toi qui l'a rouée de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance !

_ Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! s'écria-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds ! Je n'aurai jamais levé la main sur une fille !

Harry secoua la tête, visiblement peiné.

_ Et elle disait que tu étais devenu différent… Le pire c'est que je l'ai crûe. En vérité tu n'es qu'un gros malade Malefoy. Vas te faire soigner !

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Draco. Il se rua violemment sur Harry et le cloua au sol. Après ça, il lui administra quelques coups de poings bien sentis si bien que le brun finit par être sonné. La panique submergea alors le blond qui regarda autour de lui sans savoir quoi faire. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la vieille voiture de Rusard, qui n'avait pas dû bouger depuis des lustres. Il traina alors son camarade jusqu'à la voiture avant de le pousser sur la banquette arrière. Il le ligota à l'aide des ceintures de sécurité et claqua la portière. Il s'installa à l'avant et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour démarrer le véhicule tellement ses mains tremblaient. La voiture toussota un peu avant de s'ébranler et elle quitta l'enceinte du lycée sur les chapeaux de roues. Alertée par le bruit, Minerva MacGonagall sortit de son bureau mais rien ne lui parut suspect. Elle pensa que le conducteur s'était trompé d'itinéraire et avait fait demi-tour dans la cour de l'école, comme cela se produisait parfois.

* * *

Les secousses de la voiture et le crissement caractéristique des suspensions tirèrent l'adolescent de sa léthargie. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'habituer à la clarté ambiante. Il pouvait entendre distinctement la pluie battre à l'extérieur. Il essaya alors de se redresser et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était ligoté. Il fit alors plus attention à son environnement : il était dans une voiture. Une voiture conduite par Draco Malefoy.

_ Malefoy ! aboya-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle se mêlait l'inquiétude et la stupeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il vit les mains de l'autre garçon se crisper sur le volant et l'œil gris froid le regarder dans le rétroviseur. Harry sentit la voiture prendre de la vitesse et son camarade mit un violent coup de volant sur la droite. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il sentit la voiture grimper sur le bas-côté. Un concert de klaxons succéda mais Malefoy ne daigna pas ralentir.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! beugla le garçon aux yeux verts dont les lunettes glissaient lentement sur son nez sans qu'il ne puisse les remonter. Tu vas nous tuer ! Arrête-toi !

Dehors, on pouvait clairement deviner que la pluie fouettait le bitume. Les grésillements de la radio donnaient à la situation un petit côté de film d'horreurs parfaitement ridicule.

_ Où est-ce que tu nous amènes ? continua Harry, incapable de garder le silence.

Le stress faisait battre douloureusement la veine sous sa cicatrice. A l'avant, Draco transpirait à grosses gouttes.

_ Londres, souffla-t-il si bas que l'adolescent n'était pas sûr qu'il lui ait réellement répondu.

Le garçon tenta de tâter ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone portable. L'effroi se figea sur son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son cellulaire était resté dans son sac de cours à Poudlard.

* * *

_ Vous êtes sûr que monsieur Potter n'était pas aux toilettes ou dans la bibliothèque et qu'il aurait laissé son sac à l'extérieur par oubli ? demanda Minerva MacGonagall en fixant les affaires de son élève avec perplexité.

_ Non madame, il n'y avait personne à proximité, lui assura Rusard en caressant tendrement sa chatte perchée dans ses bras. Le sac était abandonné dans le couloir.

Dans le vieux sac à dos, une vibration furieuse se fit entendre. Le professeur Rogue tira alors de la poche avant un vieux modèle de téléphone portable.

_ Pourquoi ne pas demander à Weasley où se trouve son collègue ?

Albus Dumbledore et le professeur de français hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Severus décrocha alors la communication.

_ Hey Harry ! s'exclama la voix enjouée du roux à l'autre bout du fil. Est-ce que tu as fait les exercices de chimie pour demain ?

_ Je ne sais pas monsieur Weasley, mais même s'il les a faits, je me doute que Potter n'ait la moindre bonne réponse, dit posément le professeur de sciences avec un sourire lugubre.

_ Rogue ? professeur Rogue ? demanda le garçon.

A l'autre bout du fil, sa voix était devenue hésitante.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous le téléphone de Harry monsieur ?

_ Justement, monsieur Potter est introuvable. Savez-vous où il pourrait être ?

_ Je… Non… Je ne sais pas. Nous avons été à l'hôpital ce matin pour rendre visite à Hermione mais il m'a dit qu'il devait revenir à Poudlard cet après-midi pour travailler. D'ailleurs, il devait passer le week-end à travailler. Nous devions nous retrouver au dortoir demain soir.

_ Merci.

_ Est-ce qu'il va bien quand même ? questionna l'adolescent inquiet.

Le professeur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et lui raccrocha au nez. Un lourd silence s'installa dans le bureau.

_ Bon, fit Albus Dumbledore d'une voix posée. Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que monsieur Potter a disparu.

* * *

 **Tada ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ^^**

 **On se dit à dans quinze jours pour la suite si tout va bien.**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review avant de repartir :)**

 **xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alter Ego**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Je constate avec plaisir en observant les statistiques de l'histoire que celle-ci gagne des lecteurs à chaque chapitre. Malheureusement pour moi, très peu d'entre vous laissent une petite review en fin de chapitre… Enfin, nous approchons de la fin de l'histoire qui comptera douze ou treize chapitres._

 _Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et que je ne touche rien pour cette publication (ni pour aucune autre d'ailleurs)._

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

Hermione et Théodore avait quitté l'hôpital la veille au soir et le retour du duo de la bibliothèque, comme les appelaient les autres élèves, déliait les langues. C'était sans surprise qu'ils furent convoqués par le professeur Dumbledore dès leur retour à Poudlard. Le bureau du professeur de philosophie était rempli ce matin-là. En plus des deux amis et du professeur, se tenaient dans l'étroite pièce le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall, Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini.

Les deux adolescents se glissèrent dans un coin de la pièce à côté du métis qui leur adressa un petit signe de tête. A la surprise générale, Hermione contourna Blaise pour l'installer entre Théodore et elle. Mais tout le monde s'abstint de commenter cette action. Ron avait l'air sincèrement éprouvé et il semblait avoir du mal à conserver son calme. Il passait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre en jetant des regards anxieux au professeur McGonagall et énervés au professeur Rogue. Le professeur Dumbledore brisa finalement le silence de plomb qui régnait dans le bureau :

_ Bien, si je vous ai tous convoqués ce matin, c'est certes pour vérifier l'état de monsieur Nott et de miss Granger, mais surtout pour évoquer avec vous un fait rare et problématique.

Malgré ses traits tirés et les traces de coup qu'elle portait encore de l'agression, Hermione se tenait droite et raide comme la justice, ses grands yeux bruns posés sur le professeur de philosophie, attendant qu'il continue. Elle ignora les regards peinés que lui lançait Théo depuis qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui quelques instants auparavant.

_ Hier après-midi, reprit Albus Dumbledore, monsieur Potter a été vraisemblablement enlevé au sein de l'école…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, paraissant chercher ses mots.

_ … par monsieur Malefoy, lâcha-t-il finalement en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau.

Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard stupéfait tandis que Hermione jeta un regard ahuri en direction de Ron qui lui répondit en levant les mains d'un air las.

_ Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Blaise Zabini visiblement perdu face à cette nouvelle pour le moins désastreuse.

_ Vous avez sans doute remarqué que monsieur Malefoy était différent ces derniers temps, tenta de lui expliquer le professeur McGonagall d'une voix oscillant entre la gêne et le sérieux.

_ Bizarre, souffla l'étudiante brune en rejetant une mèche de cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle comme un seul bloc, ce qui la fait rougir.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? la questionna le professeur Rogue avec le ton sinistre qui lui était familier.

_ Draco Malefoy était bizarre. Pas juste différent, bizarre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? l'interrogea alors le professeur Dumbledore.

_ Et bien depuis le début de l'année, il est différent. Vraiment différent. Et il délire complètement. Il m'a reproché plusieurs fois ma proximité avec un certain Cato Hardravers… alors que je ne connais personne de ce nom.

_ Il alterne aussi l'extrême violence et la gentillesse, alors que je ne lui connaissais pas vraiment ce second trait de caractère, continua Blaise. C'est comme s'il avait des absences pendant lesquelles il était subitement adorable et lorsqu'il semble reprendre conscience, il devient vraiment très violent.

_ Tu penses que c'est ce qu'il s'est produit avant-hier avec Hermione ? demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son amie.

_ D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'entendre la version de miss Granger sur ce sujet, fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall en se tournant vers son élève préférée.

_ Bien, commença la jeune fille. Je lisais un livre sur un banc dans la cour intérieure tout en mangeant une pomme lorsque Malefoy est venu me proposer de faire le tour du lac avec lui. N'ayant pas de raison particulière de refuser, je l'ai accompagné et nous avons commencé à discuter. Puis soudainement, il a commencé à délirer à propos de ce fameux Cato et a fini par se ruer sur moi. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite…

Le métis passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour la rassurer tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore se caressait la barbe d'un air pensif.

_ S'est-il passé quelque chose de nouveau cette année ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux collègues.

Les deux professeurs se concertèrent quelques instants et Minerva McGonagall hocha négativement la tête.

_ Zacharias Smith, fit soudainement Ron Weasley tandis que les adultes le regardaient sans comprendre. Bah oui, c'est la seule chose qui sortent de l'ordinaire et qui s'est produite cette année… l'arrivée de Zacharias Smith.

_ Ami avec Blaise, dit alors Théodore qui parlait pour la première fois. Il s'est assis avec Hermione plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque, il n'est hostile avec personne… Pas d'ennemi.

_ Sauf Draco, fit l'afro-américain en secouant la tête. Et Draco qui débloque complètement à partir de ça !

_ Monsieur Malefoy semble être atteint d'un violent dédoublement de la personnalité, commenta sans joie le professeur McGonagall. Cela pourrait le rendre dangereux…

_ pourrait ? POURRAIT ! tonna Ron visiblement furieux. Il a kidnappé Harry ! Cela ne vous suffit pas pour comprendre qu'IL EST dangereux ?

_ Monsieur Weasley, calmez-vous, grogna le professeur Rogue en ajustant son manteau noir. Nous allons faire le nécessaire pour retrouver monsieur Potter, sain et sauf.

* * *

Hermione sortit du bureau quelques instants plus tard et se dirigea silencieusement vers la bibliothèque, l'inquiétude faisant plisser son front. Son sac bandoulière ballotait sur sa hanche et sa veste en laine ne cessait de glisser sur ses frêles épaules. Théodore l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'élancer à sa suite, aussi vite que sa condition le lui permettait.

_ Hermione attend ! l'appela-t-il. Je t'en prie.

La jeune fille se retourna, le toisa froidement et reprit son chemin tout en accélérant le pas. Le garçon ne se laissa pas démonter et choisit d'emprunter un raccourci pour intercepter son « amie » sur le chemin du temple des ouvrages en tout genre.

Le garçon brun aux fines lunettes parvint à ses fins et attrapa la brune par le poignet et l'attira à lui dans le but de s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Lâche moi, siffla-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle ressemblait au sifflement d'un serpent. Théodore lâche moi !

Il se contenta de la tirer derrière lui dans la bibliothèque où madame Pince leur jeta un regard colérique et Hermione cessa de se débattre pour suivre le garçon sans ajouter un mot. Il tenait fermement son poignet et lorsqu'il la relâcha, sa peau pâle demeurait striée de marques rouges.

Ils s'assirent à leur table habituelle, la plus éloignée de la porte, cachée au milieu des rayonnages d'histoire et de géographie. Hermione croisa lentement ses mains sur la table et Théo l'imita, en signe de soumission.

_ Je t'écoute, fit-elle d'un ton froid qui se voulait menaçant mais qui donnait envie à Théodore de sourire et de la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Je voulais te protéger, offrit-il simplement. Je ne t'ai caché la vérité que pour te protéger. Je ne voulais pas te voir t'inquiéter pour moi au fur et à mesure que les jours qu'ils me restaient à passer en ta compagnie se réduisaient.

_ Ne crois-tu pas que j'aurais eu encore plus de peine en apprenant subitement ta mort ? contra-t-elle en luttant pour empêcher sa voix de grimper dans les aigus. Que je n'aurais pas été détruite par ta disparition aussi soudaine que brutale ? Ça fait des années qu'on ne se cache rien et qu'il n'existe pas le moindre non-dit entre nous, du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à hier…

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé… Je te promets que c'est la seule chose que je t'ai caché Hermione. J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi pour le reste.

_ Combien de temps ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix peinée.

_ Cent jours, tout au plus…

Elle se releva lentement, ramassa son sac et s'éloigna rapidement. Juste avant d'être engloutie par les rayonnages, elle se retourna, parut réfléchir quelques instants et lâcha soudainement ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un retour de flammes :

_ Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi Théodore, sont à toi, et ce, à tout jamais. Simplement, je dois prendre le temps pour moi. Pour réfléchir à tout ça…

Elle partit sans se retourner et disparut au milieu des livres poussiéreux, laissant Théo complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

La campagne londonienne arborait de fades couleurs détrempées. La pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis plusieurs jours et il était difficile de savoir quand est-ce qu'elle s'arrêterait. Draco conduisait toujours à toute allure et selon Harry, qui demeurait fermement attaché sur la banquette arrière, la voiture devait allégrement dépasser les quatre-vingts kilomètres par heure autorisés sur les routes de campagnes.

Le brun avait finalement trouvé le sommeil après que Malefoy se soit arrêté dans une station-service pour faire le plein et acheter de quoi manger un peu. Il avait pratiquement jeté un sandwich jambon-fromage à la tête du garçon à la cicatrice qui avait dû se débrouiller comme il pouvait pour l'engloutir. Il s'était ensuite endormi tandis que l'autre reprenait la route.

Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, il y a maintenant plus d'une heure, le blond fonçait au milieu des vertes prairies anglaises, se rapprochant toujours plus de la capitale. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire une fois là-bas, mais il espérait secrètement qu'il parviendrait à se détacher pour pouvoir envoyer un sms avec le téléphone du conducteur. Téléphone qui reposait dans la petite caisse, calée entre les deux sièges avant. Mais ficelé comme l'était l'adolescent, il ne pensait pas y parvenir tout de suite. Il reposa alors sa tête contre la banquette et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

_ Potter, t'es mort ? demanda Draco en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central.

L'héritier de l'empire Malefoy paraissait beaucoup plus détendu que la veille.

_ Tu aimerais bien, répliqua ledit Potter sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Le garçon aux yeux gris déglutit difficilement. Harry l'entendit et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur et malgré l'intensité du regard du blond, il ne détourna pas les yeux. Brusquement, les traits du conducteur parurent se détendre.

_ Tu as dit que Granger disait que j'avais changé ?

Harry hésita quelques instants sur la conduite à adopter : Draco Malefoy était-il en train de se moquer de lui ?

_ Malefoy, est-ce que tu me prends pour un con ? soupira le brun en remontant péniblement ses lunettes sur son nez. Bien sûr que tu es différent… du moins avec elle c'est une certitude. Mais personne n'a compris ton brusque changement de comportement… Pas même Blaise !

Un long silence s'ensuit et il finit par demander de nouveau, surprit :

_ Comment ça ? Je n'ai rien changé avec cette insupportable Miss je-sais-tout et… non rien. Dis-moi ce qui est différent.

_ Tu es aimable avec elle ! Tu lui parles tranquillement, tu travailles à la bibliothèque avec elle et tant d'autres choses qui font bondir Théodore et Ron… Tu l'as même dragué à la soirée de Dubois ! C'est Zabini qui m'a raconté ça pendant le cours d'EPS.

_ Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça… Jamais je n'aurai dragué Granger. Puis, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? Ça n'a aucun sens Potter !

_ Je le sais, mais c'est pourtant la vérité, dit Harry de plus en plus perplexe face à l'attitude du blond. Il parait que tu as failli te battre avec Théodore ce soir-là… Justement parce que tu étais trop entreprenant face à Hermione, qui avait bu en plus de ça.

Draco ne répondit rien, visiblement sous le choc.

_ Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai jamais fait ça. C'est Cato Hardravers qui draguait Granger à la soirée de Olivier Dubois. Pas moi. Moi, j'ai poussé Théo à aller récupérer Granger. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis gentil avec elle. C'est Cato.

_ Malefoy, qui est Cato Hardravers ? questionna Harry, persuadé d'avoir une piste pouvant expliquer l'étrange comportement du garçon.

_ Mais enfin tu sais bien ! s'énerva-t-il en donnant un brusque coup de volant vers la gauche. Le type qui est arrivé le premier jour de la rentrée ! Ce garçon blond ! Avec les yeux bleus ! Cato Hardravers ! Il est dans notre classe à Weasley et à moi !

_ Je pense que tu fais erreur, souffla le brun. Il n'y a personne de ce nom à Poudlard…

_ tu penses que je suis con ? poursuivit-il sur un ton de plus en plus agressif. Ou non pire ! Tu penses que je suis fou ? Dis le Potter ! Tu penses que je suis fou !

La voiture se stoppa brusquement sur le bas-côté. Malefoy en descendit en claquant la portière derrière lui. Se relevant difficilement sur ses coudes, Harry parvint à le voir allumer fiévreusement une cigarette, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Le sang de l'adolescent ne fit qu'un tour : c'était le moment ou jamais de prévenir les secours !

Avec toute la force dont il était capable, il tira sur les ceintures de sécurité qui le retenait prisonnier et attrapa du bout des doigts le téléphone portable de l'autre adolescent. Par chance, l'objet n'était pas verrouillé et Harry fouilla à toute allure dans le répertoire du garçon à la recherche d'un numéro auquel il pourrait demander du secours. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes en découvrant le nom de Blaise Zabini puis il s'empressa de lui envoyer quelques lignes : « _Malefoy a pété les plombs. Il nous emmène à Londres. Au secours ! Harry »_. Rapidement, il appuya sur envoyer, effaça le message et reposa le téléphone dans le panier.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas entendu Malefoy se rapprocher de la voiture et observer ce qu'il faisait. C'est pourquoi, Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit la portière arrière gauche de la voiture s'ouvrir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? grogna le blond d'une voix dans laquelle se distinguait très nettement la colère et la rage.

_ Je… Rien, rien, je regardais l'heure, tenta vainement le garçon aux yeux verts.

_ ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI ! hurla l'autre en se ruant sur lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Harry se retrouva bloqué par le corps de Malefoy qui était grimpé à califourchon sur lui. Les longs doigts fins et froid de son geôlier s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et subitement, le brun manqua d'air. L'autre serrait de toutes ses forces et Harry ne parvenait pas à se dégager de son emprise ou à le déstabiliser pour qu'il relâche la pression. Il sentit le sang quitter peu à peu son visage et des étoiles commencèrent à apparaître devant ses yeux. Sa vision se troubla et bientôt, il n'entendit plus rien.

* * *

 **Tada ! Est-ce que je viens de vous laisser, ENCORE UNE FOIS, avec un cliffhanger ? La réponse est oui. ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions. Hermione et Théo ? Draco et Harry ? Ron Weasley ? Blaise Zabini ? Qui est votre personnage préféré ?**

 **L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin puisqu'il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres d'aventures. Draco va-t-il s'en sortir ? Blaise et les autres retrouveront-ils Harry en vie ? Le retrouveront-ils tout court ? Hermione et Théodore vont-ils s'avouer tous leurs sentiments ? Vont-ils se mettre ensemble malgré la maladie de Théodore ?**

 **Vous découvrirez tout ça dans le prochain épisode de Alter Ego !**

 **Alors en attendant, je vous dis à dans quinze jours pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Encore merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alter Ego**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

 _Je rappelle que tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et le personnage de Cato à Suzanne Collins, seule l'histoire est de moi. Je ne touche aucun revenu pour sa publication, si ce n'est vos reviews._

 _Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de l'histoire._

 _J'ai entendu parler il y a peu de la série The Leftovers. Par curiosité, j'ai écouté le soundtrack de la première saison. C'est un pur bonheur et si vous cherchez un peu de musique pour accompagner la lecture de ce chapitre, c'est ce que je vous recommande._

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ! DANGEREUX ! Il est DANGEREUX ! beugla Ron en faisant les cents pas dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? Sa tête au bout d'une pique ?

_ Ron arrête s'il te plait, tenta vainement Hermione appuyée contre l'épaule de Théodore qui avait glissé un bras sur ses épaules en guise de soutien.

Alors que le roux allait tempêter une fois de plus, Severus Rogue prit la parole.

_ Donc, nous savons que monsieur Potter s'est servi du téléphone portable de Draco Malefoy pour vous envoyer un message, monsieur Zabini.

Le métis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation tout en conservant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Dans ce message, monsieur Potter indique que monsieur Malefoy les amène à Londres, dit alors Minerva McGonagall. Ça me semble suffisant pour prévenir la police.

Albus Dumbledore prit le combiné et commença une longue explication avec l'agent du poste de police qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. Le professeur Rogue fit signe aux élèves de sortir du bureau tandis que le professeur McGonagall tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir face à son collègue.

Les quatre adolescents n'eurent d'autre choix que de retourner en cours. Théodore et Hermione se dirigèrent vers un cours de mathématiques relativement pointu tandis que Blaise et Ronald gagnait le terrain de sport pour leurs deux heures de badminton hebdomadaires. Après avoir traversé le dédale de couloirs qu'ils connaissaient si bien, les deux adolescents eurent la surprise, au détour de l'un d'eux, de voir un adolescent de leur âge, portant une chemise blanche un peu trop grande pour lui, prostré par terre. Ses cheveux blonds pâles tombaient en désordre sur son front tandis que ses yeux bleus reflétaient une immense tristesse. Ron fut le premier à réagir, écarta le sac bandoulière kaki abandonné à ses pieds et se laissa tomber prêt de lui. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et murmura des paroles qui se voulaient apaisantes. Bientôt le garçon laissa éclater ses sanglots et Blaise se sentit terriblement impuissant face à la détresse de son camarade.

Le roux qui fit un léger signe de tête pour l'inviter à rejoindre le cours et le métis fila sans demander son reste. A peine fut-il parti que le garçon blond se détacha du camarade qui s'était assis pour le réconforter. Il le fixa avec un sourire franc malgré ses yeux encore rougis par les larmes et la bonté qui émanait de son regard aurait pu faire sauter le cœur de Ron. A cet instant précis, le meilleur ami de Harry Potter se dit que Zacharias Smith était comme un ange tombé du ciel.

Arrivé au tout début de l'année, il avait immédiatement fait fureur parmi les étudiants de Poudlard, d'une part pour sa gentillesse et sa simplicité, d'autre part pour son physique avantageux. Placé dans la classe de Ron et de Draco, Zacharias Smith avait su se faire aimer de tous. Il participait avec animation à un grand nombre d'activités proposées par l'école, que ce soit le club de rugby, qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Harry mais aussi Blaise Zabini ou le club de littérature antique dans lequel il avait fait la connaissance de Hermione et de Théodore. Cette dernière lui avait aussi accordée de nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque pour l'aider à combler son retard en mathématiques et parce qu'il avait scrupuleusement suivi ses conseils, le niveau du petit nouveau était aujourd'hui tout à fait correct. Le professeur Vector ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les progrès qu'il avait accomplis, se hissant même sur la première marche du podium pour la matière, devançant Draco Malefoy.

Alors, depuis la veille, lorsque c'était ébruitée la rumeur selon laquelle Draco Malefoy était devenu fou à cause de lui, Zacharias Smith avait endossé le rôle du martyr et s'accusait personnellement de l'enlèvement de Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute Zach', lui répéta encore une fois Ronald en lui serrant affectueusement l'épaule. Malefoy est complètement cinglé et c'est totalement indépendant de ta volonté.

_ Mais… mais si je n'étais pas venu étudier à Poudlard, rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit… Harry n'aurait pas été enlevé, Draco ne serait pas devenu fou, Hermione n'aurait pas été agressée !

_ Honnêtement, ça fait des années que Malefoy est bizarre… Je crois même qu'il l'a toujours été. Depuis que son père l'a envoyé ici, il a toujours été spécial. Tantôt mesquin, tantôt adorable. Il n'a jamais été un modèle de constance et sa violence est légendaire pour tous ici. Quant à Hermione, et bien, elle aurait pu glisser sur la berge du lac, mal se réceptionner et finir à l'hôpital de la même façon. Et Harry, en sortant un samedi soir, aurait très bien pu se faire kidnapper par un détraqué… Tous ces événements, même s'ils sont aujourd'hui liés, sont tous indépendants entre eux et indépendants de ta volonté.

La tirade de Ron parut apaiser l'autre garçon qui esquissa un faible sourire en chassant les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

_ Et pour Théodore ? demanda-t-il de sa voix claire.

_ Nous ne pouvons rien faire, commença son camarade aux cheveux roux.

Le sourire de Zacharias quitta ses traits pour laisser place à une expression blessée.

_ … mais, poursuivit-il en priant pour que son nouvel ami ne recommence pas à pleurer, nous allons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour que tout le temps qu'il lui reste à passer avec nous soit inoubliable pour nous tous. Nous le lui devons. Cette année, plus que les autres, Théo est devenu un très bon ami pour chacun de nous. Alors, nous l'accompagnerons jusqu'au bout, tous ensemble, et nous ferons en sorte de nous relever ensemble après son départ. Ce sera sans doute dur pour nous, beaucoup plus pour Hermione, mais nous écrirons l'histoire de Théo avec lui, jusqu'au bout. Parce que si nous ne faisons pas ça, nous ne méritons pas d'être ses amis.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de son discours et Ron ne tenta même pas de retenir les larmes qui inondaient à présent ses joues. Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber bruyamment.

* * *

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était un véritable temple. A la fois pour ceux qui voulaient y travailler et y apprendre de multiples connaissances mais aussi pour ceux qui souhaitaient s'évader de leur quotidien et se laisser bercer par leurs pensées. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, Hermione Granger appartenait à la seconde catégorie.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle regardait la pluie se déverser dans le parc de Poudlard et troubler la surface de l'eau du grand lac sombre. Elle repensait aux dernières paroles échangées avec Théo la veille. Il lui restait moins de cent jours à vivre… Elle retenait ses larmes mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser le temps passé à s'ignorer, à se disputer, à se bouder, parfois même à se détester. Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps ensemble sur les nombreuses années qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Et là, à seulement quelques milliers d'heures de la fin, les sentiments s'affichaient, plus forts que jamais.

Hermione était si malheureuse. Elle avait décidé d'aimer véritablement Théodore et de s'afficher comme un couple avec lui mais elle, qui se montrait si loquace d'habitude ne savait comment lui dire. D'autant plus qu'elle avait plus ou moins esquivé ses avances les années précédentes.

Un peu plus tôt, juste après le cours de mathématiques avancées, Théodore avait dû filer pour un énième rendez-vous chez le médecin. Rendez-vous qui se solderait, comme d'habitude, par une impasse. A chaque fois que le garçon avait parlé avec Blaise Zabini de ces rendez-vous, avec des médecins plus prestigieux les uns que les autres, le même éclat s'allumait dans ses yeux pour s'éteindre lorsqu'il en revenait. Alors, quand il lui avait demandé de l'attendre à Poudlard où il repasserait après son rendez-vous pour qu'elle soit la première au courant, la jeune fille s'était préparée à devoir réconforter son ami. Cependant, comment pouvait-elle réconforter le garçon alors qu'elle-même demeurait dans la tourmente ?

L'horloge murale installée près des poufs du coin lecture de la bibliothèque indiquait pratiquement dix-huit heures. Les cours allaient bientôt se terminer et les élèves rentreraient chez eux. Mais Hermione avait prévenu ses parents que Théodore la ramènerait pour l'heure du dîner. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, ne fermait jamais avant dix-neuf heures trente et elle n'aurait pas jeté la jeune fille dehors, même pour tout l'or du monde.

Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures quinze lorsque Théodore se glissa silencieusement dans la bibliothèque sous l'œil étonné de la responsable qui voyait rarement des élèves venir juste à la sortie des cours, si ce n'était pour rendre un livre oublié. Il s'avança lentement entre les rayonnages, laissant ses doigts courir sur la tranche des livres qu'il aimait tant. Bientôt, il aperçut Hermione, assise sur un pouf mauve, les jambes entre ses bras, la joue appuyée sur ses genoux et le regard vague en direction de la fenêtre.

Il s'approcha d'elle, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de ses pas lui fasse lever la tête. Quand elle le vit, un large sourire illumina son visage triste et elle se leva de son assise pour marcher vers lui. Ils s'étreignirent fort, comme si le fait de serrer l'autre dans ses bras pouvait leur faire oublier tous les problèmes du monde. Peu après, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec passion, scellant secrètement leurs questions les plus pressantes pour ne laisser place qu'à l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Des années d'aventures et pourtant aujourd'hui, tellement de ces petits moments avaient fini par compter. Celui-ci compterait certainement plus que les autres, leur premier baiser resterait gravé dans leur mémoire pour toujours.

Ils restèrent enlacés, cachés au fond de la bibliothèque pendant de longues minutes qui donnaient l'illusion de durer des heures. Ils regardaient par la fenêtre, serrés l'un contre l'autre, espérant voir un éclat de lumière dans le ciel gris et pluvieux et pourquoi pas, un arc-en-ciel.

Finalement, ils finirent par regagner la voiture du jeune homme et il raccompagna Hermione jusque chez ses parents. Le trajet resta étonnement silencieux. Seule la musique classique qui passait sur la station de radio venait troubler le silence de l'habitacle. Au moment où Hermione allait quitter la voiture, Théodore la retint par le bras pour lui arracher un nouveau baiser. Ils restèrent quelques secondes supplémentaires enlacés et lorsque la jeune fille entreprit de ramasser son sac pour rentrer, il avoua enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_ Tu sais Hermione, c'est long cent jours.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il lut très clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec cette affirmation. Il l'empêcha cependant de s'exprimer et continua.

_ … Parfois, c'est même toute une vie.

Ses yeux bruns brillèrent un peu plus comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

_ Et cette vie, toute cette vie, j'ai envie de la passer avec toi.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Alors, continua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, je ne vais pas te demander en mariage mais je peux te promettre amour et fidélité pour tout le reste de ma vie. Mais surtout, je veux que tu me promettes que lorsque je m'en irais, tu feras tout ton possible pour être de nouveau heureuse. Je veux que tu me le promettes !

Le ton était désormais plus dur mais pas menaçant. Essuyant d'un geste négligé ses larmes, la jeune fille plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

_ Je te le promets Théo, souffla-t-elle en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

Il ferma les yeux sous ce contact délicat et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle avait claqué la portière et s'était enfuie jusqu'au porche de la maison. Elle demeurait immobile, le regardant manœuvrer et s'éloigner dans la cour de la ferme. Lorsqu'il regarda dans son rétroviseur, elle avait disparue.

Il soupira longuement, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille lui avait menti. Mais, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il sentit son cœur être plus léger.

* * *

 **Tada ! j'espère que ce chapitre, riche en émotions vous a plût :) Qu'avez-vous pensez de Zacharias ? Et de la partie entre Hermione et Théodore ? j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, je l'ai trouvé assez intense en émotions, du moins beaucoup plus que les autres.**

 **On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il est advenu de Draco et de Harry, d'ailleurs avez-vous des hypothèses concernant ces deux personnages ?**

 **Dans quinze jours, nous nous retrouvons pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. En attendant, prenez soin de vous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions avec une petite review.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alter Ego**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

 _Nous voici arrivé(e)s au bout de l'aventure avec le chapitre final de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous laisse le découvrir ^^_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Draco Malefoy conduisait dans les rues de Londres depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il errait sans but tout en priant secrètement pour ne pas se faire arrêter par des policiers en patrouille. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait pu faire Harry avec son téléphone et il craignait d'avoir frappé trop fort lors de son dernier « interrogatoire », un peu avant d'entrer dans la ville.

Le garçon brun demeurait étendu sur la banquette arrière, le visage tuméfié et les membres ligotés par de fins fils de fer, trouvés en pleine campagne. A première vue, on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort mais en regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait voir ses côtes se soulever très légèrement, unique preuve de son maintien en vie.

Draco l'avait questionné plusieurs fois mais l'autre adolescent s'était obstiné dans un silence moitié craintif, moitié provocateur. Alors, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pour la dixième fois ce qu'il avait fait avec son téléphone et que Harry lui avait presque craché au visage, l'héritier Malefoy avait crû devenir fou. Il avait commencé à cogner, animé d'une rage qu'il ne se connaissait pas comme si l'autre garçon était responsable de tous ses problèmes.

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, le brun agonisait, le visage sanguinolant. Alors, le blond l'avait attaché et s'était remis en route, espérant que l'autre parviendrait à survivre. Lorsqu'il avait franchi les portes de Londres, Draco avait eu un grand trou de mémoire : qu'était-il venu faire ici ? pourquoi était-il allé à Londres ? le garçon n'en savait plus rien. Ainsi, il avait commencé à arpenter les zones touristiques de la ville, espérant retrouver la raison de sa venue dans la capitale.

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge proche de Piccadilly Circus, l'attention de Draco fut happée par de hautes grilles sur sa gauche.

Au même moment, sur la banquette arrière, Harry Potter reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Son œil gauche était si gonflé qu'il pouvait à peine l'ouvrir. Il parvint néanmoins à distinguer Malefoy, assis au volant, le regard braqué sur il ne savait quoi.

Le feu passa au vert mais le garçon blond mit un moment à redémarrer ce qui lui valut un concert de klaxons furieux. Il redémarra en pestant et en jetant un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, Draco se rendit compte que Harry était réveillé.

_ Alors Potter, tu n'es toujours pas mort ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait sûre mais dans laquelle transpirait une certaine inquiétude.

_ Faut croire que non, soupira le garçon aux lunettes.

Sa voix était rauque à cause de l'absence de parole et d'eau.

_ Par contre Malefoy, reprit le brun. Tu ne voudrais pas me détacher ? Tes espèces de trucs de fer me font un mal de chien !

_ Je préfère ne pas prendre ce risque Potter. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'échappes ou que tu tentes de me faire la peau…

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Malefoy était un idiot. Le garçon aux yeux verts avait été surpris lorsque l'autre adolescent s'était rué sur lui quelques heures auparavant. Il avait l'habitude d'en venir régulièrement aux mains avec l'héritier Malefoy lorsque qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais il fallait bien avouer que ces bagarres devenaient de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure que les années passaient.

Or, contrairement aux affrontements habituels, le blond lui avait littéralement roulé dessus. Ses coups étaient plus forts qu'à l'accoutumé et la lueur qui avait animé son regard avait donné à Harry l'envie de disparaître sous terre. C'était vraiment quelque chose de différent. Comme si le garçon blond n'avait pas vraiment été lui-même.

Malheureusement, l'enfance de Harry Potter avait été plutôt violente. Après le tragique accident qui ôta la vie à ses parents, il fut placé chez son oncle et sa tante maternelle. Ces derniers avaient un fils de l'âge de Harry, nommé Dudley. Dudley était un gros garçon capricieux et pourri gâté dont la plus grande joie était de courser, difficilement il fallait bien l'avouer, dans le jardin de ses parents pour le rouer de coups. Et si Harry avait le malheur de se défendre, l'oncle Vernon lui administrait une bonne correction tandis que la tante Pétunia le privait de nourriture.

L'entrée à Poudlard avait été la libération pour Harry. Plus de violence, plus de privations, le brun avait découvert les bénéfices de l'amitié et la joie d'une vie paisible. Mais lorsqu'en quatrième Draco Malefoy était entré dans sa vie, la violence était revenue au galop. Le blond passait son temps à le provoquer et à l'agresser verbalement mais aussi physiquement. La spirale de la violence avait entraîné les deux garçons qui avaient même été exclus plusieurs fois de Poudlard.

La voix de Draco tira Harry de ses pensées.

_ … et voilà qu'on se retrouve encore comme des cons sans savoir quoi faire ! Tu me fatigues ! Je n'en peux plus de toi… Je suis au bout de ma vie ! s'énerva-t-il en frappant violemment sur le volant de la voiture.

_ De quoi tu parles ? questionna le brun d'une voix pâteuse. Malefoy, est-ce que tu parles tout seul ?

_ Non. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je te ramène à Poudlard…

_ Pourquoi tu as regardé ce bâtiment au feu rouge ? C'était ton ancienne école ? Serpentard c'est ça ?

_ Non… C'était un endroit où j'allais souvent avec ma mère quand j'étais plus jeune. Parfois, je devais parler avec un vieil homme très gentil et parfois je devais seulement jouer avec des jouets et des puzzles pendant que ma mère parlait avec ce vieil homme justement.

L'adolescent aux lunettes ne répondit rien. Il comprit cependant que le problème était bien plus profond que ce qu'il pensait puisque des années auparavant, Narcissa Malefoy s'était déjà inquiétée de la santé mentale de son fils. Au début, ça aurait pu juste passer pour une question d'égo, mais finalement, c'était bien plus que ça...

* * *

Encore une fois, le bureau du professeur Albus Dumbledore était envahi. Pas moins de dix personnes étaient regroupés dans la petite pièce qui ressemblait vaguement à un cagibi vu la densité de personne à l'intérieur. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall demeuraient debout, aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore, alignés contre le mur du fond, derrière le bureau. Sur la chaise habituellement occupée par le vieil homme aux cheveux argentés, un officier de police était assis, un calepin entre les mains. En face de lui, Rusard était avachi sur l'une des chaises des visiteurs, Ronald Weasley occupait l'autre. Neville, Hermione et Théodore se tenaient près de la porte d'entrée tandis que Blaise Zabini faisait des allées et venues entre le bureau et le couloir pour tenter de joindre Draco Malefoy.

_ Bon reprenons tout depuis le début, soupira l'officier de police en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Quelle est la première étape de toute cette histoire ?

_ J'ai retrouvé le sac sans le garçon à côté, dit Rusard avec un sourire fier.

Le policier commença à griffonner sur son carnet.

_ Je pense que le premier événement de l'histoire est l'attaque dont a été victime Hermione, dit poliment Théodore en remontant les manches de son pull.

L'inspecteur soupira encore une fois, déchira la feuille, la mit en boule et la jeta mollement sur le bureau. Elle rebondit deux ou trois fois et tomba par terre dans un bruit mat.

_ Continuez jeune homme, lui intima-t-il en posant sur lui l'œil qui n'était pas caché par un bandeau de pirate.

_ Il y a de ça une petite semaine, Hermione ici présente, est allée se promener seule autour du lac dans le parc de l'école. Elle a croisé Draco Malefoy qui l'a violemment agressée, la laissant inconsciente dans l'herbe. Des élèves qui ont vu la scène de loin ont alerté les professeurs qui ont prévenu les secours.

_ Comment expliquez-vous la disparition de monsieur Potter ?

_ Je pense que Harry a croisé Draco dans un couloir. Ils ont dû se disputer au sujet de l'accident et Draco a sûrement pété les plombs…

_ D'accord, mais comment ont-ils disparu jusqu'à Londres ou du moins, jusqu'aux environs de Londres ? En se téléportant ?

_ Non, intervint Ronald Weasley. Ils ont pris la vieille voiture de Rusard !

_ C'est impossible, contra le concierge sous l'air atterré de Severus Rogue. Ma voiture est en panne depuis plus de deux ans… Les freins ne répondent plus très bien.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas faite réparer ? demanda Hermione, pâle comme un linge.

_ Pourquoi faire ? je ne l'utilise plus…

Toutes les autres personnes présentent dans le bureau se regardèrent avec un air désespéré.

_ Monsieur Zabini, fit calmement le professeur Dumbledore. Continuez d'essayer de joindre monsieur Malefoy. Si vous y parvenez, dites-lui d'arrêter immédiatement le véhicule.

Le métis hocha la tête et ressortit de la pièce pour tenter de joindre une nouvelle fois son ami.

* * *

Draco roulait très vite. Trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Il coupait tous ses tournants et n'appuyait jamais sur la pédale de frein. Il ressemblait à un de ces pilotes de rallyes qui font la course sans co-pilotes. Des fous. Des dangers publics. Pourtant, ils terminaient l'aventure souvent entiers. Harry se raccrochait d'ailleurs à cette pensée et fermait les paupières par intermittence, les serrant si fort qu'il en avait mal aux yeux. Parfois, le téléphone du blond sonnait dans le vide-poches mais il n'y prêtait pas attention.

Un grincement inquiétant s'éleva dans l'habitacle de la vielle voiture.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna le brun tout en tentant de maitriser la panique dans sa voix.

A l'avant du véhicule, le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Ce n'est pas important.

_ Putain Malefoy ! beugla alors le garçon aux yeux verts. Je ne veux pas crever dans cette saloperie de bagnole !

Il y eut un silence.

_ Je ne veux même pas crever du tout, reprit-t-il dans un murmure. Ramène-nous en vie s'il te plait.

_ De toute façon on est trop jeunes pour crever. On ne peut pas crever maintenant, répéta l'héritier Malefoy comme pour s'en persuader lui-même.

Un nouveau grincement retentit.

_ Ralenti ! hurla Harry. Tu vas nous tuer si tu ne ralentis pas !

Une série de tournants serrés furent négociés par l'apprenti pilote. L'adolescent aux lunettes fut balloté d'arrière en avant et la ceinture de sécurité qui le retenait se tendit brusquement pour l'empêcher de dégringoler de la banquette arrière.

Alors que le blond conduisait toujours à vive allure, un énième grincement, accompagné d'un bruit de chute se fit entendre. Instinctivement, Harry Potter ferma les yeux et agrippa furieusement sa ceinture avec ses mains liées.

Il sentit la voiture s'incliner de façon anormale et après plusieurs chocs qui le sonnèrent sérieusement, rouvrit les yeux. La voiture demeurait écrasée sur le capot dans un champ. A l'avant, Draco demeurait inconscient, le visage ensanglanté. Harry sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, puis il perdit lentement connaissance.

* * *

Poudlard était en effervescence. Un camion de pompiers venait de ramener Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy jusque dans l'enceinte de l'école. Albus Dumbledore s'entretenait poliment avec les secours au sujet de l'état des deux garçons. Vraisemblablement, ils avaient eu énormément de chance car la voiture avait enchainé de nombreux tonneaux et ils auraient pu y laisser la vie.

Harry avait profité de l'inattention des secouristes pour retrouver ses amis et leur conter l'histoire qu'il venait de vivre. Hermione lui avait sauté dans les bras, pleurant de tout son saoul contre son torse tandis que Ron lui donnait de grandes accolades viriles dans le dos. Le brun serra poliment la main de Zacharias Smith qui se confondait en excuses. L'adolescent lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en était rien et accueillit avec plaisir l'étreinte de Blaise Zabini.

_ Désolé que mon pote eût été un pauvre con, dit-il d'un ton pompeux dans lequel transparaissait malgré tout une légère rancœur.

Une main inconnue se tendit fasse à Harry et le garçon mit un moment avant de la serrer. Il ne savait trop quel comportement adopter avec Théodore Nott. Lui et Hermione étaient-ils réconciliés ? l'adolescent eut sa réponse lorsque la jeune fille tira l'autre garçon par le bras pour l'emmener un peu à l'écart. Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil et il les vit s'embrasser comme s'ils demeuraient seuls sur terre. Il se tourna alors vers Blaise et Ron qui avaient été rejoint par Neville. Ce dernier s'empressa de serrer le kidnappé dans ses bras.

C'est alors que Harry vit Draco. Son visage baissé vers le sol était toujours recouvert de sang tandis que ses parents se tenaient proches de lui, son père digne et fier malgré les circonstances et sa mère semblait au bord des larmes, tout comme deux policiers. Visiblement le père de Malefoy était en grande discussion avec les deux hommes en uniformes. Au bout d'un moment, sa mère s'éloigna pour aller demander quelque chose à un pompier qui la fit grimper dans son camion d'intervention.

_ Je pense que je vais devoir aller à l'hôpital pour passer quelques examens complémentaires, dit Harry aux trois autres garçons. Je reviendrai sans doute ce soir ou demain matin.

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Neville avec un sourire bienveillant. Je suis un conducteur très prudent.

_ Je pense que les pompiers vont m'amener mais tu peux venir si le cœur t'en dis.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent rapidement, laissant Blaise et Ronald seuls.

_ Quelle histoire ! s'exclama le rouquin en se laissant tomber contre un banc propre. C'est complètement de la folie tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, admit Blaise après un instant de réflexion. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien vu venir… Pourtant je suis le meilleur ami de Draco depuis des années !

_ Ne te blâme pas pour ça, personne n'a rien vu venir… De toute façon, on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Je pense qu'il a surtout besoin de voir un médecin.

Le métis hocha la tête et un léger silence s'installa entre eux.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour eux ? demanda subitement Ron en faisant un geste lasse de la main gauche.

Blaise regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit Théodore et Hermione, tendrement enlacés, regardant en direction du grand lac, à l'ombre d'un beau chêne centenaire.

_ Je ne sais pas… On ne peut que les soutenir jusqu'à la fin et après…

La voix du jeune homme se brisa. Il préféra ne pas continuer.

_ Après, on sera là pour réparer ceux qui restent, lâcha Ronald en s'étirant. Après on sera là pour Hermione parce que, plus que jamais, elle aura besoin de nous. En attendant, tâchons de profiter de tout le temps qu'ils nous restent à passer tous ensemble…

Les deux garçons laissèrent le silence les envelopper une nouvelle fois, comme une couverture imperméable, et même s'ils ne se regardèrent pas, chacun pouvait deviner chez l'autre les larmes qui coulaient librement sur leurs joues.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est le clap de fin pour cette histoire qui signe mon grand retour sur FF…**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous aura plût, que vous aurez bien compris l'histoire et les émotions que je tentais de faire passer. Je ne suis pas sûre à cent pour cent d'avoir bien réussi avec le personnage de Draco et son dédoublement de la personnalité, donc laissez-moi vous apporter quelques explications :**

 **Dans le premier chapitre, les terminales sont tous ensemble pour la réunion de rentrée. Lorsque le nouvel élève est présenté, il s'agit donc de Zacharias Smith, Draco se déconnecte de la réalité et voit Cato Hardravers, personne de SON imagination qui n'existe pas. Au second chapitre, lors de la scène dans les toilettes des garçons, Blaise parle avec Zacharias et non pas avec Cato. Pendant la fête chez Olivier Dubois, Zacharias n'est pas présent. Personne ne drague Hermione qui divague légèrement sur la terrasse à cause de l'alcool. Draco imagine voir Cato draguer la fille dont est amoureux Théodore. Le lendemain, lorsque Draco pense embrasser Cato, il embrasse en fait du vent. C'est son esprit qui invente le garçon, comme une version idéalisée de lui-même. Pour l'attaque d'Hermione, personne n'est venu lui proposer de faire le tour du lac. Elle l'a décidé seule et Draco s'est jeté sur elle froidement, lorsqu'elle est arrivée à sa hauteur. Aussi, concernant la discussion lors du trajet en vélo entre Hermione et Cato, elle n'existe pas. C'est Drago qui s'est inventé toute cette histoire. En vérité, la jeune fille faisait le trajet tous les matins avec Zacharias mais ils n'ont jamais eu une telle discussion.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aidera à mieux comprendre.**

 **Je vous remercie tous et toutes de m'avoir suivie et lue tout au long de cette histoire. J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur une autre histoire (Escape, Sang et Rêve, Cours, Espère sont d'ailleurs en cours si le cœur vous en dit) sinon je reviendrai en 2018 avec de nouveaux projets.**

 **Je vous invite donc à me laisser une dernière review pour me donner vos impressions sur l'histoire. J'hésite d'ailleurs à remplacer le nom de Cato par celui d'un personnage de HP pour faire basculer l'histoire dans le fandom de Harry Potter. Que pensez-vous de cette idée ?**

 **En attendant, prenez soin de vous et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


End file.
